Hetalia Apartments
by Henrietta R. Hippo
Summary: Being a landlord isn't easy, especially to people who can't stand you, can America deal with all this new responsibility whilst searching for the one he's promised to? America/England, America/Unknown, Germany/Italy
1. Forgotten Names and New Faces

**You don't have to have read/watched Love Hina to understand this!**

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>**itle: Hetalia Apartments**

**Pairings: America/England, America/Unknown**

**Summary: America has already met his true love and is bound and promised to her, but she's a distant memory now and he just _can't _remember her name...will returning to Hetalia apartments help him remember? Will he find his dream girl and live happily ever after like he promised?**

**Or has this mystery girl got competition for America's heart...**

**~0~**

**Okay, so this is technically a crossover fic, combining my two favourite animes of all time, Hetalia (of course!) and Love Hina  
><strong>  
><strong>Love Hina was the first ever anime I was a fan of (well unless you count pokemon…) and I have always loved it even though I no longer watchread it.**

**Anywho, I've always loved the plot and the characters and thought Hetalia would go great with it! So I'm writing this crossover fic to combine two of my great loves :)**

**Some parts of this will be pretty much exactly identical to parts of Love Hina whereas other parts will be completely made up in my own mind (it's not going to be 100% true to the story…)**

**Anywho I hope you enjoy it, here's a list of the crossover characters (just incase you're a fan of both) and so you know who to expect;**

**Keitaro - America**  
><strong>Naru - England<strong>  
><strong>Shinobu - Japan<strong>  
><strong>Motoko - Germany<strong>  
><strong>Kaolla - Italy<strong>  
><strong>Mitsune - France<strong>  
><strong>Mutsumi - Ukraine<strong>  
><strong>Haruka - Austria<strong>  
><strong>Hinata - Hungary<strong>  
><strong>Sarah - Romano<strong>  
><strong>Mei - Sealand<strong>

**Again, you don't have to know what Love Hina is to understand this :)**

**Chapter 1 - Forgotten Names and New Faces**

* * *

><p>How long ago was it, that America made his way down the cobblestone path, turned left at the rickety wooden misspelt sign post situated by the edge of the bridge over the lake and ascended a set of narrow stone steps? Must have been...fifteen years ago, today in fact, but for the sake of his sanity America assured himself that this was purely by coincidence. Passing an overgrown thorn bush at the top of the steps the American recalled the many times in his childhood he ran past it, and sometimes into it, getting his arm scratched by the prickly leaves and thorny branches. Back then, even in the chilly evenings of winter he still wore short sleeved t-shirts and a pair of shorts. Fifteen years ago and he can still remember what he wore, what he ate, what he played, he can even remember being dragged along this same route every day. But those memories didn't mean anything to America anymore, not when he can't remember who it was who used to drag him along...<p>

_"Come on America!" called America's rosy cheeked best friend, grabbing his hand and pulling him along the cobblestone path, her little black sandals slapping with each step she took. They took a left turn at a wooden sign post that spelt the names of its locations completely wrong. She dragged America up the stone steps, and once again America caught his arm on the thorn bush that grew at the top. It hurt but America didn't care, he was too happy at that moment to care about anything, even if a little blood was trickling down his arm. Racing across the courtyard the two five year olds dived into the sand pit that sat in the front lawn, laughing and rolling around. After they calmed down and their laughter was reduced to slight giggles, they both went back to their sand castle that they had been making the previous day. America took the time to admire his extremely adorable friend, her short, platinum blonde hair blowing lightly in the summer breeze, her cute grey pinafore and white tights, her murky blue coloured eyes, and her beautiful pink lips that lit up America's world whenever she smiled._

_She patted the top of the castle with her spade in satisfaction. "America, one day you and me are gonna live in a house just like this." she said suddenly, breaking the little boy out of his trance, "Then we'll get married and have lots of kids." she smiled shyly, leaning forwards and pressing a kiss to his cheek quickly. America blushed and she laughed. America joined in the laughter, grinning in embarrassment. Little did he know this would be the last time he would ever laugh with her._

_~0~_

_"Come back!" America yelled desperately, running down the pavement as fast as his little legs would carry him, watching his best friend, his love, being driven away from him._

_She called to him desperately from the window of the car as they were rapidly growing further and further apart, "America! We'll find each other one day when we're older in the future!"_

_America panted heavily as he continued to run, he couldn't let her out of his life. Suddenly he tripped and fell to the ground, when he sat up he saw the car he'd been chasing turn a corner, taking his love away from his life, the moving van following shortly after. _

'Why can't I remember her name?' America thought in despair, he'd racked his brains over and over the years but always came up blank. He can remember her eyes, her hair, her voice, even her scent, everything except her name. Without which, he had no hope in finding her. America also remembered the promise he made to her. The promise that they would find each other when they're older, marry and live happily ever after. Such a childish dream now America thought about it, but a promise is a promise, and it was a promise he was determined to keep.

However that wasn't the reason he'd come back to the place where he'd lost her. The night before his parents told him they got a call from America's godmother, Hungary, and she said that she needed to see him right away.

Hungary owned the Hetalia apartments, a dorm for high school and college students with little money, America used to love going over to play there when he visited her as a child. It was there he befriended the girl of his dreams who lived near by. They played together outside the apartments, or rather hotel as it was back then, Hungary watching fondly from the window. America hadn't been back since the girl moved away all those years ago, he saw no reason to with her gone from his life. When she had said that she and America would meet up when they're older, he wasn't sure how much older, and he couldn't help hoping that Hungary had found the girl, and had called him back there to be reunited with her, she knew how much the girl meant to America.

As Hetalia apartments came into view, America could see how much it had changed. His beloved sand pit was gone, there was still a gap in the front lawn where it used to sit, the roof was looking shabbier and the walls were crumbling, but it still looked as beautiful as ever. More like an old fashioned house than an apartment building, most likely because Hungary herself grew up there before turning it into a hotel. America walked up the path to the front door, wheeling his suitcase along behind him, he knocked on the splintery wooden door a few times and waited. No answer. It wasn't locked, so America thought no harm in letting himself in.

His memory wasn't great, so it was no surprise that none of the furniture or colour scheme of the apartments looked familiar, but he was still sure he knew where everything was in terms of rooms. A staircase leading to the separate accommodations of the apartment stood in front of him, and the living room was just to the left, leaving his case by the door America went through the living room into the kitchen, sure he'd find Hungary there.

A sharp smell stung his nostrils and America cringed as he stepped into the tiny kitchen to see a blond man stood at the stove, boiling some kind of stew. It smelt pretty revolting, America hoped he wouldn't have to sample some later. America coughed awkwardly, trying to get the man's attention. Slowly, the shorter man turned around with a bright smile played out on his face, he jumped when he saw America and then screamed.

America stumbled backwards in panic at the unexpected outburst, backing up into the living room. Almost immediately the American could hear people racing down the stairs. "England what is it?" a voice yelled from the staircase, a few seconds later two men burst into the living room, staring at America with fear and anger, "Who za hell are you?" a blond, muscular man snarled at him. Before America had a chance to answer, the younger, shorter man, well America thought he looked more like a teenager than a man, suddenly shrieked in hysterics.

"Oh my god Germany it's a burglar! Get him!"

Before America knew what was happening the three of them were chasing him around the apartments wielding whatever weapons they could find, a saucepan, an umbrella and a golf club. America ran up the stairs in panic, looking everywhere for his godmother, hoping she would stop the attack, but he couldn't find her. The three men ran after him yelling at the top of their lungs, America didn't know where he was going, he'd never explored the upstairs part of the apartments in his youth, but he continued to run none the less, bursting through doors and racing across corridors.

America's heart was pounding in fear, chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath, legs aching from all the running, he'd past the same rooms over and over but the three people chasing him refused to give up. Suddenly America ran into a clothes line that was hung out across a balcony, resulting in him being wrapped up in some of the clothes strung on it but he continued to run even with the garments still attached. Just as he was about to reach the balcony stairs leading down to the back garden, the American was knocked to the ground by someone who jumped on top of him, "Hey! Give us back our clothes!" the teen shouted, sitting on America's back, pinning him down.

"America?" a new voice suddenly chipped in. Out of the corner of his eye America could see a tall man standing in a long tailcoat, a pair of glasses and holding onto some piano music, watching the situation with a bemused smile.

"Austria! This burglar snuck into the apartments!" the tall blond man yelled, glaring at America from where he still lay under the teen.

"That 'burglar' happens to be my godson..."

"Uncle Austria!" America proclaimed, grinning widely, trying to push the teen from off his back.

"_Uncle_ Austria?" All three men said in unison, staring at him in disbelief.

"Italy get off him please." Austria said shaking his head, Italy climbed off America's back quickly mumbling something about being sorry, once free, America jumped up, rushed over to Austria and hugged his godfather tightly.

"Uncle Austria thank God I found you!-OW!" he stumbled backwards slightly as Austria elbowed him in the face in irritation.

"Just call me Austria." he drawled with a roll of the eyes.

"What's he doing here?" England hissed, still irritated at the American's invasion of their home.

"Hungary asked him to come over, speaking of which, America she's waiting for you in the dining room, you guys better come too." Austria lead the four of them back downstairs to the dining room which was through the kitchen, America kept close to Austria's side, fearful of another attack from the men who clearly didn't appreciate him being in their home. America smiled when he stepped into the dining room, Hungary, as well as a few strangers, were sitting at the long table, smiling up at them.

"America." Hungary said softly, getting up and holding her arms out for a hug.

America went to her and hugged her tightly, grinning, "Aunt Hungary! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, gosh you're so big now! It's been such a long time sweetheart..." America nodded in agreement, not having seen his godmother since the last time he'd been at the apartments, fifteen years ago. They exchanged pleasantries and a few laughs before America joined them all at the table. America, his godparents and what America could only assume were the inhabitants of the apartment, all sat down and waited for Hungary to explain why she'd called them all in there.

"Well I guess you all want to know why I asked you here." Hungary started shuffling through some papers in front of her. "Well..." she frowned slightly, reluctant to say what she knew she had to tell them, "The truth is...I'm retiring as owner of the apartments."

"WHAT? NO!" the man who'd been cooking in the kitchen yelled, slamming his fists on the table, making everyone jump.

"I'm sorry England, but I have to, I'm much too old to keep up with everything." Hungary smiled softly, the corners of her eyes creasing as if just to highlight her point, "I just want to spend my remaining years relaxing away from all the hassle, but I will miss you all terribly...and I'll try to visit when I can."

America looked around awkwardly as everyone sat in complete silence, taking in what she'd just said. Austria patted her shoulder gently, squeezing her hand, all the apartment inhabitants looking completely downhearted. America furrowed his brows in confusion, realising something, "What's that got to do with me?" he asked, causing everyone to look up.

"Well America..." Hungary looked at him, light dancing in her eyes, "I'd like you to take over from me."

"WHAT?" America realised that not only had he spoken, but everybody else in the room too, "You mean manage the apartments? Why me?" America asked desperately, he'd only just enrolled in college for God's sake! He couldn't hold down a full time job as well!

"You're the only person I know who knows the apartments really well." Hungary answered simply, smiling up at him.

"B-But I haven't been here since I was five! And why can't Austria do it?" America asked whipping his head around to look at his godfather who was busying himself with his piano sheets, completely unaware of the conversation.

"Well, he's not exactly in his youth either, besides he's coming away with me...and he doesn't actually know _anything_ about running the apartments...no America, I think you're the best person for the job."

"B-But..." America stared at her, slowly shaking his head, "_I_ don't know anything about running the apartments!"

"Please America, I really don't think I can handle a full time job in my day and age." she sighed, holding up her hands and looking sadly at her wrinkles.

"Oh come on!" England cut in, "You can't honestly leave us in the hands of this clumsy oaf!" he pointed at the American accusingly, snatching back the sock that was still clinging to America's shoulder after he ran into the washing line.

"England, I thought you of all people would be happy about this. You're always saying I need to take it easy and relax." Hungary looked over at the Brit, patting his arm gently.

"Yes but...I didn't think you'd retire for good..." England mumbled, obviously upset. And why wouldn't he be? He, and all the other guys, loved Hungary to bits, she was the best apartment manager they'd ever had, the only one they'd ever had. She'd been there since it opened, back when it used to be a hotel, since England first moved in almost five years ago.

"I know..." she squeezed his arm gently, smiling at him sadly, "...but you all knew this day would come eventually."

"I guess..." England muttered, sighing softly.

"I'm sure you'll warm to my godson." she smiled cheerily at America, oblivious to the dark looks he was receiving from everyone, "America, you'll stay here and be manager right?"

"I-I don't know...this all seems too much, I mean what exactly will I do?"

"America it's not as difficult as it sounds, you can live here and have your own room and all you have to do is sort out rent payments and basically be the landlord." Hungary smiled at him, ignoring the look of utter horror her godson was giving her, "Sweetheart this is a very good offer, you'd be a fool not to take it, you'll have your own place as well as earning some money of your own."

America bit his lip, thinking it over, he'd just enrolled at college back in his home town, he'd have to drop out and re-enrol somewhere nearer, he'd have to deal with the inhabitants who clearly didn't like him...however at least he'd be out of his parents house, and earning some money from a decent job that had pretty much just been dangled in front of him. Then a thought occurred to him, if he ever wanted to see his dream girl again, the best place would be right here at the apartments! That way, if she ever came looking for him, he'd be right here waiting for her, "Alright." America said after a few moments, "I'll do it."

Hungary beamed, clapping her hands together, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, "Thank you sweetheart, I'll sign over the deed to you right away." America nodded, fingers tapping nervously on the table as he could feel everyone staring at him. Hungary slowly got up, walking around to the other side of the table, "Since you're going to be the new manager I guess I should introduce you to everyone." she went and stood behind England's chair. "This is England." the blond, messy haired man looked up at America and scowled, "This is Germany." she pointed to the other blond angry man from earlier, "Italy." the young, brown haired, teenage boy smiled, waving at America, "France." a long blond haired, stubbly faced man, looked up and winked in America's direction. "...and Romano." another teenage boy with darker brown hair, who looked an awful lot like the first teen, didn't even look up.

"Hey guys..." America gave them all a wave, "I urm...look forward to getting to know you all...and stuff." England and Germany grunted their disapproval, getting up to leave, America shrunk slightly in his seat, feeling unbelievably uncomfortable.

"Austria honey, could you please show America to his room?" Hungary asked, gently tapping on his shoulder.

"Huh?" he lowered his sheet music, "Oh sure, come on America." Austria grabbed America's arm once he'd stood back up and manoeuvred him through the dining room, through the kitchen, out the living room, where America grabbed his suit case by the door, and tugged it up the stairs to the first floor. They set off down the corridor together, passing all the dorms in the apartment building until they came to the one right at the very end, which looked dark and unused. Austria took out a set of keys and fiddled around with the rusty lock, giving the door a shove until it creaked open. America's room had a bed, a desk with wonky draws, some shelves and a wardrobe for his clothes. A pretty basic room.

America stepped into the small, unwelcoming room, shivering in the draft that floated around, sighing under his breath, it really didn't feel like home, "So, I'll be living here then I guess..." he said slowly, dumping his bag full of belongings onto the bed.

Austria nodded, going into the wardrobe for some spare sheets and pillows, "You are alright with all this aren't you?"

America shrugged, "Not like I've got much of a choice really."

"You'll be fine." Austria dropped the sheets onto the empty bed, "I mean your parents did sound pleased when we told them, I think they've been wanting you to move out of their house."

"Yeah they've been saying that for a while." America sighed, "I'm gonna screw this up, I don't know the first thing about being a landlord, I've never even had a job!"

"It'll be fine, I'll stay here for the first few months and help you get settled in."

"Really?"

Austria nodded, "Yes, then I'll be off to join Hungary in Hawaii."

"Hawaii huh? Nice." America folded out one of the sheets, thinking back to everyone in the dining room, "So...what are those guys like? I mean...they look like they hated me."

Austria shrugged, "They're not like everyone else, they don't really enjoy meeting strangers, it'll be fine once they're used to you."

"Not like everyone else?" America asked curiously, "What do you mean?"

"America." Austria looked at his godson seriously, "You know what people say about the apartments don't you? I mean...the 'word on the street' as it were." Austria said, signing quotation marks in the air with his fingers.

America cringed as the older gentleman did this, "Uhh no not really...and promise me you'll never do that again."

Austria rolled his eyes, "The point I'm trying to make is that this place has a...certain reputation."

"...which is?"

Austria sighed, "Well...everybody living here is a student, a couple of them are still in high school, most of them are here because they didn't have anywhere else to go...possibly because of disagreements with their families and were kicked out of their homes, to be honest, I try not to pry too much into their lives." the Austrian took off his glasses, cleaning them with the edge of his shirt, "...and because of this, some people around town make the assumption that these kids are well...freaks basically, problem children, you know the sort."

America nodded slowly, "...and are they?"

Austria replaced his glasses, eyes narrowing darkly at the American, "America I've grown very close to these poor kids, their social issues and family troubles are no reason why they should be discriminated against." he bit his lip, shaking his head slightly as he spoke coldly, "You should here the things people say about the apartments, that it's just a place for homeless, violent, pathetic teenagers to come and live in, and that we're encouraging them to skive through life and not do anything with themselves."

"Austria are you okay?" America asked softly, slightly perplexed to how upset the Austrian appeared to be getting.

Austria sighed deeply, composing himself for a moment before continuing, "I care about those kids America...and they don't deserve all the nasty rumours that circulate round town about them...Hungary and I have worked hard to help these kids get into education and go out job hunting...which is why rent is so cheap here, these kids don't have a lot of money America, which is the most important thing to keep in mind when being the manager here. If pay day comes along and one of them is a little short on cash don't make a big deal out of it, give them as much time as they need to get the rent together okay?"

"Okay...I'll try my best to be a good manager, honestly." America said with determination, "But...do you think you could give me some I dunno...advise? About dealing with those guys? I mean...they seem kinda-" America swallowed at the dark look Austria shot at him, "...urm...quirky."

"Good save." Austria muttered sarcastically, "Okay lets see...Germany, he's a bit rough, the one with the violent reputation I suppose, he's not that bad though...but don't get on his nerves or you'll regret it." Austria warned, giving the American a stern look, "Romano and Italy are the mischief twins, not literally twins, but they are brothers, watch out for them, they like to set up pranks...particularly on England."

America smiled, "Hey I pulled some pranks back when I was a kid, I'm sure I can handle it."

Austria nodded, "France likes to get drunk a lot, it's normal for him, just don't let him into anyone's bed, please, and urm..." he bit his lip in thought, "England is pretty normal I suppose...but he's one of the ones with family issues, a troubled past, I think, I've never really asked him about it...he moved here when he was just fifteen, I mean I know Italy and Romano are only fourteen but...England was all alone when he came here, he doesn't like to talk about it." he finished softly, slowly shaking his head.

"...wow okay..." America said slowly, wondering how an earth he would ever get along with these people.

"Yes...well anyway, I'm going to help Hungary pack for her trip, we'll need you to sign some documents so come downstairs when you're ready." he turned to leave, but America grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey...thanks uncle Austria." he went to hug him but was thrown backwards as the Austrian punched him across the face, "OW!"

"Just call me Austria." he muttered as he left the room, eyes lowering to look down at his sheet music once more.

America rubbed the side of his face, wincing slightly as he lay down on the bed in this unfamiliar room he would now call home. He was very disappointed that none of the people who lived here were women, not because he was looking for a good time, but because he hoped his dream girl might have been here, waiting for him.

'That doesn't matter.' he thought, 'I'll have to look for my soul mate another time, right now, I gotta a job to do.'

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it :) I wrote this quite a while ago but I'm posting the first chapter now just to get people's overall general opinion of it (basically whether anyone will actually read it XD)<strong>

**I should probably move this into the crossover section at some point as well...**

**Anywho, hope it's okay :)**

**Reviews are love :)**

**Also, America/Unknown...tis only unknown to those of you who don't know Love Hina XD or if you just work it out heh**


	2. A New Resident at Hetalia

**T****itle: Hetalia Apartments**

**Pairings: America/England, America/Unknown**

**Summary: America has already met his true love and is bound and promised to her, but she's a distant memory now and he just _can't _remember her name...will returning to Hetalia apartments help him remember? Will he find his dream girl and live happily ever after like he promised?**

**Or has this mystery girl got competition for America's heart...**

**Chapter 2 - A New Resident at Hetalia**

* * *

><p>Japan had always hated that sign post, the one right by the narrow stone steps. It just didn't serve a purpose, at least not to any helpless tourists who tried to match the wrongly spelt words to the places they wanted to go. Many times he'd contemplated just getting out his paint set and correcting it himself, but he'd always been fearful of getting into trouble, even if he was just trying to do a good deed. However the sign post he was sat by at that moment was the least of his worries, alone on that bench Japan wondered to himself, why does that man keep looking at me? A blond haired, spectacle wearing man was sat on another bench beside his own, Japan had seen him walking up the steps to the Hetalia apartments the day before, his parents had always told him never to go near that building, and that it's full of awful people. Always obeying his mothers strict rules, Japan had stayed away, but he had always been curious as to what kind of people actually lived there.<p>

The strange man on the bench was sketching something in a little drawing pad, glancing up every few seconds to look at Japan as he sketched; it was starting to make the Asian feel nervous. To distract himself he looked out onto the quiet road in front of him, heaving a heavy sigh as the cherry blossom petals gently wafted down from the trees and dipped into the lake behind him. He just wasn't ready to leave his home behind. Japan was broken out of his train of thought by a voice of protest, the man who had been sketching was now arguing with some little kids who had taken his sketch book, the blonde getting irritated as he tried to get it back. One of the kids then hurled the book away from him and it landed open in front of Japan at his feet. Like Japan had suspected, the drawing was of him, but he was drawn with a smile rather than the sad gloomy face that he had on.

Japan stared down at the drawing, why had this random man started drawing him? He bit his lip, quite upset, "...that's not funny." he said softly, looking up at the man who was looking embarrassed and flustered.

"I'm sorry!" the man gabbed quickly before fleeing, racing up the narrow stone steps, leaving his sketch book behind. Japan slowly reached down and picked it up to take a proper look at the drawing of him. It was really good. He then realised that the man hadn't been making fun of him after all, if anything the sketch was flattering, he'd got all his facial features spot on, apart from the smile which wasn't anything like his own...although that wasn't surprising since Japan hadn't had much to smile about these days.

Flicking through the little book he discovered many beautiful little sketches, all of them of various people in various situations. A drawing of a messy haired man sitting at a table looking particularly pissed off was on the first page, in fact, as Japan turned each page, he saw that most of the drawings were of this same fuzzy eye browed man, Japan thought he recognised him from somewhere, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it...

Japan slipped the book into his school bag and took it home that night, he spent the evening admiring the wonderful drawings, the man obviously had talent, and even though they were quite sketchy and messy the facial expressions were flawless. He yawned tiredly, climbing into bed once he'd thumbed through it for about the seventh time, slowly falling asleep, sketch book still in hand.

**~0~**

Japan awoke early that morning, sighing deeply; he'd been dreading this day for a while, his last day of school. Even though he'd always despised it, it was even more unsettling to know he had to go through the whole thing again at a new school. Japan took his time getting dressed and packing his school bag, he remembered to put in the sketch book in as well, never in his life had he more wanted to be ill so he could stay home from school, 'It's my last day...I'm sure I can bear it one more time.'

Japan stepped apprehensively into the school building, trying not to look at anyone, school bag held in both hands letting it dangle by his feet. The head teacher was waiting for him in the corridor; he smiled and waved as the Asian approached him. Japan took a deep breath, sighing as he went over to talk to him, the week before his mother had phoned the school and told him that Japan would be moving house tomorrow and starting at a new school, he went to confirm with him that this would be his last day.

"Well I'm very sorry to hear that you're leaving Japan, however it seems to me that you haven't really been fitting in here or making any friends...hopefully you'll do better at your next school." he smiled, patting Japan on the shoulder.

Just then there was a very loud crash from somewhere in the school as a brown haired Italian boy came charging down the corridor on a skate board, bashing into lockers as he went. The second he passed Japan their eyes locked, just for a split second, then he went zooming off at full speed, knocking students over and crashing into bins.

"ITALY! What have I told you about bringing your toys to school?" the head teacher yelled, chasing after him, leaving Japan by himself in the destroyed corridor.

News of Japan's departure had reached all his classmates ears, but none offered any kind words. Japan had never really befriended any of them; he spent his school days alone by himself, not really talking to anyone. A few were kind, but no one he could call his friend, he hoped it wouldn't be the same story at his new school, but he knew it would be. It always was. Japan just didn't know how to make friends. Although...there was that Italy boy, he seemed nice, and he'd occasionally greet Japan or look at him in school, but even he wouldn't talk to him properly. Although that may only have been because the boisterous teen was often surrounded by girls or causing mayhem with his brother, so there was never really an opportunity to talk to the Italian. Although now Japan was leaving he wished he had.

At the end of the school day Japan thought it his duty to return the sketchbook to the man who had drawn him yesterday. He made his way cautiously to the Hetalia apartments, slowly up the stone steps and down the courtyard towards the building, biting his lip, slightly wary of his parent's warnings, wondering if he should just leave the sketch book on the doorstep and run. The apartments didn't look very scary, but his mother had always given a dire warning about going there. Just as he was about to reach the front door he heard someone yell "Japan!" and the Asian jumped in surprise. Italy was standing on the balcony waving manically down at him. He climbed onto the railings and leapt down to the ground, landing with a loud thump in front of Japan.

"Didn't that hurt?" Japan asked in shock, looking to see if Italy had broken his legs.

"Nope!" Italy said proudly, grinning at the Asian, "How are you Japan?"

"I-I'm well thank you...how about you?" Japan asked, smiling shyly, clutching the sketchbook to his chest.

"I'm super! I heard you're leaving school is that true?" Italy stepped closer to him, placing his hands on Japan's shoulders, pouting slightly.

Japan blinked in surprise, shifting uncomfortably under Italy's hands, "Hai I am...my parents are moving us away because our restaurant is being closed down...it wasn't doing very well."

"Aww no that's so sad Japan!" Italy frowned, tilting his head to the side, "I'll miss you!"

"Y-You will?" Japan asked in shock, never having thought of the Italian as a friend before, "I..I'll miss you too..."

"Ve..." Italy sang happily, pulling the Asian into a hug, startling him. Japan stayed still, looking quite perplexed by the sudden friendly gesture, still clutching the sketchbook close. When the Italian finally released him, three more people came out of the apartments, the messy haired man from the drawings, a long blond haired man, and the man Japan recognised as the one who owned the sketch book.

"Hey Italy who's this?" England asked, smiling down at Japan.

"This is Japan, he goes to my school, and he's come over to play with me!" Italy said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh isn't that nice." England commented, gently ruffling the Italian's hair.

America smiled down at him, thinking it was rather sweet that Italy had a friend come over to see him...then he noticed something about the Asian, or rather something he was holding, "Hey that's mine!" the American pointed accusingly at Japan as he spotted the sketch book in his arms.

Japan jumped slightly, stuttering nervously, "I-I just wanted to return this..." he shoved the book into England's hands before he turned and fled, racing back down the steps and out of sight.

"What's this?" England asked as he opened up the book, staring in shock when he saw America's many sketches of him, "What the bloody hell?" he yelled, going red. France peered over England's shoulder, snorting slightly with laughter when he saw the drawings, Italy wasn't paying attention, he was staring after Japan, feeling disappointed that he hadn't come over to see him after all.

"Give that back!" America cried desperately, trying to snatch the book out of England's grasp, going slightly red. England turned away, holding on tight, still flicking through the little book to see the drawings; he almost dropped it in shock when he saw a drawing of himself wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. England thought back to last night when he'd come out the bathroom and America had seen him almost completely naked.

"Why have you drawn me America?" England snapped, throwing the book at the American who caught it, going a deeper shade of red.

"Not just you..." America muttered defensively, flicking through the book until he found a picture he had done of Romano and Italy fast asleep on the sofa.

"Zat Japan boy looked upset." France said, neatly changing the subject.

"Yeah he's moving house tomorrow." Italy said absentmindedly, now admiring the drawing of him and Romano.

"Don't his parents own that sushi restaurant?" England asked, still glaring at America, feeling quite violated, whacking him over the head a few times.

Italy nodded, "Yeah but it wasn't making much money so now they gotta sell it."

"Zat's sad." France mused, watching England and America's scrap with an amused expression, "I 'ave an idea, why don't we throw him a good bye party! 'Ere!"

"Yeah!" Italy beamed excitedly, clapping his hands together.

"Sounds good to me." America smiled slightly distortedly, rubbing the spot on his head where England had been hitting him.

"Any excuse to get drunk right France?" England drawled, although voicing no protest to the party idea.

They all retreated back inside to prepare for the party, France and England got to work on the food, although France desperately protested that England would ruin it if he let him near the kitchen but England refused to back down, and Italy went on a quest to find some old decorations in the attic. America wanted to ask Hungry if it would be okay to use the apartment for their party but then he remembered she had left the night before for her trip, so he asked Austria instead.

"You're the manager now America, you can do what you want it's not up to me." he said simply, going back to his music sheets.

At around eight in the afternoon America and Italy went round to Japan's house to invite him over, slightly worried as to whether he'd even attend. Thankfully it was Japan, not his parents, who answered the door when they rang.

"Oh urm hi..." Japan said nervously, only opening the door a fraction to peer out at the American and Italian.

"Hey Japan you wanna come over? We got a party set up for you and everything!" Italy said excitedly, grabbing Japan's hand.

"A-A party? For me?" Japan whispered in disbelief, "...why?"

"Because you're leaving and it's sad!" Italy started tugging on his hand, trying to drag him out the house.

"We just thought it'd be kinda cool to give you a send off." America said kindly, trying to reassure him.

"Wow...thank you so much." Japan smiled shyly, feeling genuinely touched yet still surprised, he gently pulled his hand away from Italy's as he was almost out of the door, "...just a moment, I have to ask my parents if it is okay..." Japan turned around and called to his parents. "Mother? Could I possibly go over to a friend's house?"

"Sure!" called a cheery voice from somewhere in the house, "Where do they live?"

"Urm the...Hetalia Apartments..."

"Okay...wait...what!" Japan shut the door before she could voice a protest.

"This is gonna be fun!" Italy yelled as he ran ahead, pulling Japan along with him. America laughed and jogged after them through the town centre back towards the quiet outskirts of the city where the apartments was situated. When they got back inside America got an immediate, all too familiar burning smell up his nostrils, "Aww crap..." he ran to the kitchen to see what had happened, England and France were at each other's throats, and smoke was pouring out of the oven.

"Ze stupid Brit burnt ze chicken!" France yelled accusingly, shoving England in the stomach.

England glared at him, shoving him back, "He threw out my scones!"

"No body wanted your scones zey are tasteless!"

"No body asked you frog!"

"You're just jealous because I can cook!"

"There's nothing wrong with my cooking!"

"Oh god..." America muttered, watching the chaos play out in front of him whilst Italy giggled manically beside him, Japan looking slightly nervous. He'd only been manager for about one day but this had to be at least the seventh argument he'd seen England and France have.

"Well now we 'ave a burnt chicken and I'm sure you've ruined the beef stew in some way!" France growled, slamming the pot down on the counter.

"Guess we'll have to start again..." England sighed, getting out some fresh ingredients.

"No wait!" Japan said rushing over to the pot, "I can fix this, do you have any noodles? It'll be ready in no time."

England and France exchanged a look of slight confusion as the Asian began to chop up some vegetables and peel some potatoes, adding them to the stew. He seemed to tap into some sort of instinct where he knew exactly what to do and how to make it. About ten minutes later all the apartment inhabitants and Japan were sat down in the dining room enjoying the most delicious food they'd ever tasted.

"Mmmm this is great!" Italy said wolfing down the beef stew, dribbling it down his front and onto his shirt.

"Ja this is very enjoyable." Germany commented, eating his much less vigorously than the Italian.

Japan smiled as everyone ate the food enthusiastically, seeming to be enjoying his cooking. America smiled, finishing his last mouthful, "Sorry Japan, this is your leaving do and you've ended up doing all the cooking!" America said, laughing slightly.

"That's alright, I love cooking." Japan answered, smiling a lot more confidently than he had done previously, he wasn't sure why but for some reason he felt right at home at the apartments...he'd never gotten along with people in the way he had now, even though he'd only just met them all it seemed as if he could already call them his friends.

"Much better than Germany's cooking!" Italy proclaimed, laughing slightly, Germany glared furiously at him smacking him over the head.

Everyone laughed and Japan joined in, he was really enjoying the warm, friendly atmosphere, he couldn't believe his mother ever warned him to stay away from this place! These people were clearly the nicest people he'd ever met. Japan glanced up at the clock, it was nearly ten...his mother would no doubt be worrying and be on her way any minute to collect him and take him home, the Asian sighed deeply, setting down his fork.

"What's wrong Japan?" Italy asked, tilting his head curiously to the side as the Asian looked extremely down heartened.

"It's just...I'm moving away tomorrow but...but I don't want to! Not when I've only just made friends!" Japan bit his lip, getting upset, "I've never had friends before, and now that I have I have to leave..."

America looked at him sadly, "That really sucks dude...do you really have to go?"

England rolled his eyes, "America if his parents are moving away then yes! He can't just stay here on his own."

"Well...why can't he?" America asked, "Italy and Romano are here on their own."

"Yeah!" Italy shouted enthusiastically, accidentally knocking over his bowl, spilling gravy across his lap, "Oops..."

Germany sighed irritably, getting a napkin and dabbing at him, "Honestly Italy..."

"Ve..." Italy smiled, wrapping his arms around the German's neck, "Grazie Germany..."

"God Veneziano don't make it anymore obvious that you have a crush on the German bastard..." Romano muttered, causing both the German and Italian to go slightly red.

America wasn't listening, he was still feeling incredibly bad for Japan, the poor boy clearly had a good time tonight, it really was a shame that he had to leave...but did he really have to go?"

Suddenly there came a loud knocking on the front door, everyone looked up curiously, "Japan? It's time to come home now!" came the shrill voice of Japan's mother.

"Oh no!" Japan yelped grabbing onto America's arm who was sat next to him. America looked down at the Asian, the desperation in his eyes...he made up his mind, he couldn't let the poor boy move house tomorrow.

"Come on Japan." America grabbed his hand and stood up, pulling him up with him, "You guys, stall them!"

"What?" England yelled in shock as the American gently tugged Japan out the room and up the stairs, "Is he insane?"

Germany seemed equally baffled as he got up and answered the door, "Why hello, you must be Japan's parents, what a lovely evening we're having ja?"

"Where's our son?" Japan's dad asked, glaring at the German.

"Urm...right this way..." Germany muttered awkwardly, taking them into the dining room looking helplessly at the everyone else for help. England sighed, hating America for doing this to them. He grabbed Italy and France, scooted past Japan's parents and pulled them upstairs quickly.

"Is he up there?" Japan's dad asked, pointing to the stairs.

"Urm...no..." Germany said, cringing slightly, realising he was not at all good at stalling as Japan's parents had started to ascend the stairs.

Japan's parents started opening every bedroom door looking for Japan, England was stood in one of the rooms with France, he nodded to the Frenchman and as the door to their room opened, France leant provocatively against the doorframe, eyeing up the Asian's dad, "Why hello zere...do you 'ave a minute? I would love to show you my bedroom personally..." the Brit slapped his forehead going red; Japan's dad looked disgusted before slamming the door in France's face, carrying on his search.

"What the bloody hell was that France?"

"I thought zat was what you wanted me to do."

"What I meant was stall them by distracting them with conversation! Not invite them in for sex! What the hell is wrong with you?"

They both continued to argue inside a bedroom as the Asian parents continued their pursuit of their son. Suddenly an avalanche of Italy's toys and games were thrown out across the floor in their path, stopping Japan's parents in their tracks. "Stop with all this nonsense! Where's our son?"

America still had hold of Japan's hand as they ran out onto the balcony together, Japan carefully climbed onto the rails of the balcony, the way Italy had done earlier that day, and neatly and jumped up onto the roof of the apartments, "Careful Japan!" America called worriedly, following him up onto the roof.

Japan smiled reassuringly at the American before stepping over to the edge of the roof, looked out over the entire city which looked even more beautiful at night, the bright lights from all the houses dazzling the night, "I can see why you don't want to leave..." America said softly, placing a hand on Japan's shoulder, "It's beautiful..." he muttered, gazing out at the vast city, sparkling in the black of night.

Japan sighed, "I'll have to go with them, I can't keep running forever, they are my parents...I just wish I could stay here with all of you..."

America bit his lip, "Well maybe you could-"

"Japan there you are!" Japan's mother said suddenly from the balcony, staring up at them on the roof, "Come down here at once!"

England, France, Germany, Italy, Romano and Austria clambered up the balcony stairs and stood staring up at them as well. Japan bit his lip, looking over at America for reassurance. The American grinned, giving him a thumbs up, the Asian smiled slightly, taking a deep breath, "Mother, father, I'm staying!" his parents stared at him in shock, and America smiled, nodding, "I'm sorry, I love you both very much but I want to stay and live here in the Hetalia apartments with my friends."

"Well you can't!" Japan's dad yelled, brows furrowed in irritation.

His mother nodded furiously, "I'm not having my son living in a place like...a place like this!"

"Now wait just a minute-" England started but Germany held up a hand to stop him.

"Mother these people are my friends! They're kind and-and friendly and I feel at home with them!" Japan yelled down at them, fists shaking slightly from the adrenaline, never having disobeyed his parents before, "I can stay here can't I mister manager man?" Japan asked America pleadingly.

"Sure you could..." America said, feeling the Asian's parents glare on his back.

Japan's mother was going red in the face, she looked around until her eyes fell on Austria, the only suitable looking adult of the bunch, "How can you just stand there and do nothing? Say something!"

Austria just stood, quite calmly watching the situation, "America is the manager now, what he says goes." he said, shrugging.

"Yeah!" America grinned, feeling more confident now. "Japan you can live here with us!"

Japan beamed, "Thank you." he turned back to his parents, "Mother, father, if you respect my wishes I would be very grateful, all my life I've just wanted to have friends, you've always said horrible things about these people, about how strange they are." his mother blushed furiously as Japan said this in front of the apartment inhabitants, "But they are so friendly and kind, I fit in with them...maybe this makes me a freak too, but if so then I am proud to be a freak!"

Italy cheered, leaping up onto the roof to hug the Asian, his parents still looked annoyed but also defeated, America beamed; for once he felt that he'd done something right.

**~0~**

Japan said goodbye to his parents the next day as they left in their car, the moving van following shortly after. He stood still waving long after the car had gone. Smiling to himself he picked up his school bag, turned left at a wrongly spelt sign post, up a set of stones steps, across a courtyard and through the front door of his new home.


	3. Dreams and a Stranger

**T****itle: Hetalia Apartments**

**Pairings: America/England, America/Unknown**

**Summary: America has already met his true love and is bound and promised to her, but she's a distant memory now and he just _can't _remember her name...will returning to Hetalia apartments help him remember? Will he find his dream girl and live happily ever after like he promised?**

**Or has this mystery girl got competition for America's heart...**

**Chapter 3 - Dreams and a Stranger**

* * *

><p>Only two days had passed since that faithful day his parents kicked him out of the house and already America had begun to realise what a hassle it was living at the Hetalia apartments. Hungary left on his first night leaving just Austria as the only person he felt he could talk to without risk of being attacked in some way...well, unless he accidentally referred to the Austrian as uncle, in which case a beating would usually follow. He'd now started to see just what type of people he was dealing with; Germany had punched America in the stomach when he accidentally bumped into him in the hall, every time France's bedroom door opened at least two empty wine bottles always seemed to fall out, Romano and Italy had sprayed shaving foam all over America's face on his first night whilst he was asleep and the American didn't notice until everyone started laughing at him at breakfast. As for England...America just wasn't sure, Austria had said he was usually a nice guy, but ever since America took over from Hungary as manager he had been an asshole to him.<p>

Whilst exploring his new room the American had come across an empty sketch pad in one of the draws in his desk. America had always loved drawing, mostly portraits, and now that he was at the apartments he had a whole new host of candidates to draw, and one particular person especially. America had been fascinated with England from the moment he saw him, there was just something about the Brit that made the American's stomach flip over whenever he looked at that scowling face. On the first page of the sketch book he drew what England had looked like his first day at the apartments, how he'd been glaring at him, and then he sketched England watching TV with France. He carried on sketching the Brit on many more pages in different situations and with different facial expressions...but still mostly scowling. But he didn't just draw England, honestly he didn't! Even though the book now consisted mostly of the Brit, he'd also drawn everyone else; such as France passed out on the lawn and Germany weight lifting in the living room.

England of course hadn't been too pleased when he saw those drawings; America still had bruises from where the Brit had been hitting him. He especially was displeased with the drawing of him in nothing but a towel around his waist. America had been waiting to use the bathroom to brush his teeth on the first night and England had come out in that towel, water still dripping down his exposed chest. The American found himself unable to look away until England saw him looking and snapped "What are you looking at America?" the American had gone back to his room after that and sketched the provocative image that was now stuck in his head.

Japan had now also joined their little 'family', something that Italy was extremely pleased about. America was painfully aware that he wasn't yet part of this family as no one, with the exception of Japan, actually liked him. Japan now had the job of doing most of the cooking in the apartments, since compared to his food everybody else's tasted, in Germany's words, like shit. Well maybe except for France's food when he was sober enough to cook, Italy and Romano were good cooks as well apparently, however Germany refused to let the boys near the kitchen for safety reasons. America couldn't help but think it was sweet how protective the German was of them, compared to what a snarky, seemingly violent, angry man he was.

Every morning there was the struggle to get Romano and Italy off to school; thankfully Japan always got up on time and left for school without persuasion. Italy liked to hide under his bed and refuse to come out, whilst Romano usually ran all over the apartments until someone caught him. This was usually Germany's and France's job. When they finally managed to hunt them down and get them off to school, Germany would go down to the gym where he worked as a personal trainer, and America, England and France would go off to college...the Frenchman usually with terrible hangovers, which would explain why he kept failing his exams and having to re-do them.

America yawned, stretching out on his small bed as the sun shone through the window on his third day at the apartments. As he was stretching, his arm brushed up against something unexpected which was lying in his bed beside him. America's eyes shot open and he screamed, "FRANCE! What the hell man!"

France cringed, covering his head with America's pillow, "Mon cher shut ze hell up I'm sleeping..." he mumbled, cuddling up into the American's side.

"Get out of my bed you pervert!" America yelled, kicking the hung over Frenchman onto the floor.

France groaned, clutching his pounding head in agony as he dragged himself to his feet, "I knew you being manager 'ere would be a bad idea..." he muttered, making for the door. When France tugged it open he was soaked by a bucket of water that fell down from the top, drenching him through his silk pyjamas. A prank courtesy of Italy and Romano, which was obviously meant for the American, "Zose stupid little kids!" France yelled irritably, ringing the water from his blond locks. He waited a few moments until Romano ran past America's bedroom door, Germany close on his tail, and stuck out his foot, tripping Romano up as he ran past. Germany took the opportunity and leapt on the teen, dragging him by the leg back to his and Italy's room. "Danke France." Germany said nodding at him as Romano screamed and struggled for freedom at their feet.

When France finally left America alone and he'd cleaned up the water that soaked his carpet, America went downstairs for breakfast, sitting himself down in between England and France. England gave America a dark look and turned his attention back to France's constant moaning about his raging hangover.

"France, if you stopped drinking the night before your exams, then maybe you might just remember your notes and maybe you might just pass." England rolled his eyes, France groaned at the reminder of his upcoming biology exam.

After breakfast, France dragged himself out the door where Italy jumped onto his back screaming "Piggy back RIDE!" France groaned in complaint but was in no condition to push him off. Instead France simply made his way to college with Italy still on his back, Romano and Japan walking along beside them.

"Make sure you don't take him to college with you again France!" England called after them, "Honestly, France's so out of it right now he doesn't know what's going on." England said, chuckling slightly, glancing at America and accidentally smiling at him, the first nice gesture he'd done since America met him. Realising what he was doing England replaced his smile with his usual scowl.

Germany jumped down the stairs, grabbed his gym bag from the cupboard and made for the door, "You two better get studying, I want you to graduate from college at some point." he muttered before he left, giving England a wave.

England smiled fondly at Germany's masked concern, he got up from the table and went to climb the stairs, "I'll be in my room studying." he said in America's direction, flashing a dark look his way.

America bit his lip, waiting until England had climbed the stairs and was out of earshot before turning to his god father sat beside him at the table, "Hey Austria...what's England got against me?"

Austria shrugged, "I have no idea, however I assume he'd hate anyone who took over from Hungary. Maybe you two just need to get to know each other."

America thought about it, it seemed like a safe bet. Pushing his plate away he went upstairs to England's room and stood outside the door, peering through the gap in the door he could see England sitting at his desk with many open books, pieces of paper and pens scattered around him. He was studying for his college maths exam, something America should be doing as well now he'd transferred to the same college all the guys go to, seeing as he'd be living there now. America knocked on England's door and waited for a response.

England spun around in his seat, eyes narrowed at the American stood in the doorway, "What do you want?" he growled.

"Hey urm...I was wondering if we could like you know...study together?" America asked, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"No." England shot back, turning back to his books.

"Come on England, please?"

England sighed, "Fine." he got up and manoeuvred all the books over to his bed to study there instead so America could sit down opposite him, glancing around slightly awkwardly as the Brit went back to his work. America looked around England's neat, tidy room, everything in there was made of old, worn dark wood and the book shelf was stacked with so many books it looked like if you tried to add even one more book the whole thing would collapse. Something that America hadn't expected to see in England's room was sitting on the nightstand beside his bed; it was a white unicorn cuddly toy. It was stood on all fours; it had a white fluffy mane, big blue eyes, silver hooves and a long pointy horn on its head. England glanced up and caught America looking at his toy, he blushed heavily.

"I-I got that when I was kid." he stammered, rushing over to it, "When I was five my best friend gave it to me, it used to be hers." England picked up the unicorn, cheeks stained red with embarrassment, wanting to stuff it under the bed and hide it from sight...but instead he gently placed it back on the nightstand, stroking its soft mane, smoothing out the fur.

"What was your friend's name?" America asked, trying to make light conversation.

England bit his lip, gazing off into the distance, "I-I don't remember..."

_"England!" screamed England's little friend, rushing down the lane towards him crushing the little boy with a tight hug, "Would you like to come back to my house to play?" she asked, grabbing England's hand._

_"Okay!" the little boy answered, laughing as the two children ran towards the cute, cosy cottage covered in creeping ivory. Racing up the stairs into the girl's bedroom England sat down on her bed whilst she rummaged around in her toy box. A few moments later she produced a white stuffed toy unicorn, the one England had always loved and admired, "Here England." she said, pushing the unicorn into his arms, "I want you to have it."_

_"Really?" England asked in amazement, it had always been the girl's favourite toy._

_"Uh huh!" she said smiling at her friend, "It's a present for you! Best friends forever England!"_

England shuddered at the memory, it was the last one he had of her, the last time he ever saw his friend. Returning to her cottage a week later he found that she had moved away...he never got a chance to say goodbye. The Brit sighed, settling back down amongst his books and papers but thanks to that little flashback he could no longer concentrate on sums or equations...and he and America had an exam the next day.

"You know I had a best friend when I was a kid...I can't remember her name either!" America said, laughing slightly, his voice sounding eerie in the silence. England glanced up with his fuzzy eyebrows raised but didn't say a word.

America tapped his pen against the side of his chin, trying to think of a way to start a conversation with the Brit, "You know I'm actually kinda glad I'm living here now, another day at my parents place and I might have gone insane!" he laughed again, not noticing the way England's shoulders seemed to tense, "So what about you, what's your family like?"

England gave America a very cold, dark look; he slowly climbed up off the bed and left, slamming the door shut behind him. America sat perfectly still on England's bed, feeling utterly confused for a few moments...then he remembered Austria's words, on his first day telling him that England had a troubled past...and that most likely he had family troubles too...'Oh shit'. America wasn't sure what to do next; it seemed rude to be in the Brit's room when he himself wasn't, so the American went back to his own room, even though he desperately needed to study for tomorrow's exam.

About half an hour later, America's alone time was intruded, "America what did you do to England?" Austria asked irritably, sweeping his way into America's room without asking, "Did you try and pry into his life?"

"Urm...kinda-"

"You idiot I told you not to!" Austria snapped, glaring at him, "He's upset now, probably won't talk to anyone for a week!"

"Aww man...where is he now?"

"On the roof."

"The roof?" America asked in confusion.

"It's where he always goes when anyone upsets him; he's been sitting up there for about half an hour."

"I'll go talk to him."

Austria snorted slightly, "You can try."

America stepped past Austria and went outside to the balcony, sure enough England was there, sat on the roof, his legs dangling over the edge. America climbed up onto the balcony railings and jumped up onto the roof, England was so deep in thought he didn't even notice.

"England?" America said softly, approaching him from behind with caution.

"What?" England spat rudely, not looking up.

"I...urm I just wanted to say I was sorry...I didn't mean to offend you in any way." America took a few cautious steps closer until he was standing by England's side.

Furious, England stood up and turned to America, glaring at him, "You can take your apology and shove it up your-" before he could finish England's foot slipped on a loose roof tile, he stumbled and fell, managing to grab onto the edge of the roof before he plummeted down to the ground, dangling from the roof above the ground by one hand.

America gasped in panic, falling to his knees he grabbed hold of England's hand which held tightly to the roof, "England, let go of the roof so I can pull you up!"

"No way!" England yelled trying to get his hand out of America's gasp, "I'd rather fall to my death from this rooftop then be saved by you!"

"England I'm trying to help you so WORK WITH ME!" America yelled back, feeing he couldn't hold on much longer. England swallowed heavily, biting his lip he let go of the roof and grabbed tightly to America's hand, letting America pull him back onto the roof.

England clutched tightly to the American once he was safely up, feeling light headed he suddenly collapsed against the American, going unconscious. "England?" America asked with worry, shaking him gently, England stayed lifeless in America's arms, head lolling against his shoulder. Lifting England into a fireman's carry, America managed to get down from the roof safely and carry England back to his room. He pushed the books off the bed and carefully lowered England down, wrapping him up in the blanket.

America took the unicorn off the nightstand and lay it down beside England, who responded by wrapping his arm across it in his sleep. America couldn't help but smile at how adorable he looked, and before he could think about it, he bent down and kissed England's forehead softly. He didn't want to leave England alone, just in case, so instead he sat down at England's desk and tried to concentrate on some work. But he couldn't drag his eyes away from the Brit. The way his chest rose and fell with each gentle breath, the way his hair was ruffled from the pillows and the way that he clung onto the stuffed unicorn like a child...he was the cutest man he'd ever seen...

America went to bed that night feeling extremely tired and unbelievably nervous. His maths exam was tomorrow and he'd hardly studied at all. England had come downstairs for dinner that evening and hadn't said a word to him, but he didn't glare or scowl either which was a good sign. He did manage to catch England's eyes for a second at one point but England had looked away, blushing heavily.

**~0~**

"America get your lazy arse out of bed." America rubbed his eyes sleepily, groaning in protest at his slumber being disturbed. Blearily opening one eye he saw England fully dressed stood leaning against the doorframe, "We've got to get to class for the exam in half an hour, hurry up or I'm going without you."

"Okay, okay." America muttered, crawling out of bed, not noticing the pool of maple syrup soaked into his carpet until he stood in it. "GOD DAMN IT! Italy! Romano!" America yelled, hearing their little mischievous giggles coming from down the corridor. England chuckled at the sticky liquid lapping around America's ankles, America turned to the Brit, "Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

England shrugged, "Let the kids have their fun."

America grumbled, wiping his feet with one of his shirts as England left his room to go back downstairs. Once America was dressed he followed, spotting England waiting for him by the front door. America quickly grabbed a piece of toast off the table before he and England left for college.

They were silent for a long time on their journey until England coughed awkwardly, "About yesterday...urm...thank you..." he said softly, blushing slightly.

"Don't mention it..." America smiled, patting England on the shoulder, immensely pleased when he didn't pull away.

However America wasn't so cheerful when they got into college and were seated in the examination room, his feelings of nerves returning when he looked down at the test paper face down on his desk behind England's.

"Okay class, you have one hour, you may now turn over your paper...good luck." their tutor said from behind his desk, taking out a magazine.

America took a deep breath; turned over the paper and stared...he kept on staring. The American became even more nervous; the questions didn't make any sense! He couldn't even read them properly! He shook his head, trying as hard as he could to concentrate on the sums, failing that, he glanced in front of him to see how England was doing. The Brit wasn't doing much better; he was staring blankly at his test paper chewing his pen absentmindedly.

Suddenly England stood and turned around, facing America. No one else in the classroom seemed to notice. The Brit came over to America's desk, perching himself on the edge of it, smiling seductively at him. America looked up at England in confusion, still in his seat. Smirking slightly, England grabbed America's collar and leant towards him, lips puckered. America looked taken a back, still confused yet did the same moving forward towards England. He could feel England's breath on his face, the hot stream blowing gently over his mouth, their lips inches apart...

"Alright class you have five minutes left." America woke with a start and stared down at his paper eyes wide with shock. He'd fallen asleep during the test! He'd actually fallen asleep during the fucking test! America didn't have any time to ponder over the strange dream he'd just had, he had five minutes to finish the whole god damn test! Deciding to just wing it, America didn't bother to read the questions and just picked answers at random hoping he'd get some right. When their papers were collected America was already certain he'd failed, however England didn't look like he'd done much better.

**~0~**

When they arrived back at the apartments that evening dinner was ready on the table, and everyone was sat around happily tucking into their food...except for Germany that is who was giving Italy a stern telling off for releasing the science frogs in school today, Romano laughing in his seat.

"How'd you do in your exam guys?" Japan asked kindly, pouring out some drinks for everyone.

England sat down besides France, biting his lip "Urm...fine, I think..." he muttered pushing his food around on the plate with his fork.

"Yeah...fine..." America lied, taking a large glug of beer.

America knew he'd failed the exam even before he got the results a few days later. Everyone else from their class was either celebrating or shrugging, saying they could have done better, England paled when he saw his paper. America didn't even want to look at his, but he knew he had to...he then wished he hadn't bothered. Even though he didn't expect to get much, he still hoping he'd got something, he hadn't, he'd failed.

"Shit..." he muttered, blinking rapidly at the paper as if the result would magically change, "How'd you do England?"

England didn't look up; he folded up the paper and stuffed it into his back pocket, "Doesn't matter..."

America didn't feel like breaking the bad news to the others yet, instead he and England went to a cafe to get some drinks. England sighed, staring miserably into his steaming cup of tea.

"I can't believe I failed..." America groaned, rubbing his eyes stressfully, "My mom is gonna kill me." he muttered softly, sipping his coffee. England stayed quiet, stirring his tea but not actually drinking it. America looked over at him, "I mean I bet you passed with flying colours." England glanced up, "If you're not telling me what you got cause you don't want me to feel jealous, then that's really nice of you but-"

"I failed okay?" England spat, taking out his crumpled exam results and throwing it at America's head.

"But how? I mean you're really smart and stuff." America said, opening up the paper to see what he'd got. England had still done slightly better than America even if he hadn't passed.

England sighed, "I just...I freeze up in the exams."

"Oh right...I fell asleep in mine."

England stared at him, "You fell asleep? God what kind of idiot are you?"

America glared at him, "I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Right, course not..." England scoffed sarcastically.

America continued to glare him; he was starting to get irritated by how England always seemed to be annoyed at him for no good reason. "I'm outta here." America muttered, standing up to leave. He pushed back his chair, accidentally knocking into a woman who was walking past, making her drop her cup of coffee, spilling it all over the floor. America jumped in shock, immediately rushing to her "Oh my god I am so sorry ma'am! Here let me pay for that..." he said, picking up the cup for her.

The tall, rather large bosomed woman shook her head, "No, no it's fine."

"No I insist." America pulled back a chair for her at his and England's table, England was shaking his head in embarrassment but smiled kindly at this rather frightened looking woman. She seemed unsure but allowed America to sit her down none the less.

America sat back down beside her once he'd been up to order her a coffee, smiling apologetically at her, "Sorry about that...hi, I'm America, and that's England." England nodded in her direction.

The woman smiled shyly, her murky blue eyes glancing between the two men, "...hi, I'm Ukraine."

* * *

><p><strong>Getting back to AmericaEngland-ness yayy ^^**


	4. America's First Kiss

**T****itle: Hetalia Apartments**

**Pairings: America/England, America/Unknown**

**America has already met his true love and is bound and promised to her, but she's a distant memory now and he just _can't _remember her name...will returning to Hetalia apartments help him remember? Will he find his dream girl and live happily ever after like he promised?**

**Or has this mystery girl got competition for America's heart...**

**Chapter 4 - America's First Kiss**

* * *

><p>"I am so sorry about knocking into you Ukraine." America said apologetically as she sipped her coffee he had bought for her.<p>

"That's alright, it was an accident." she said smiling, putting down her empty cup as she drained the last bit of coffee, "Thank you for the coffee but I really must be off, it was nice to meet you both." Ukraine got up from her seat, gave them both a brief wave before wandering off.

America watched her go, still feeling guilty about knocking into her, "You're an idiot." England muttered softly, shaking his head.

"Hey it was an accident okay! And at least I was a gentleman about it." America shot back, glaring at the Brit across the table.

England ignored the look, brows furrowed slightly in concern as he watched Ukraine from a slight distance, "Is it just me...or is she walking strangely?"

"Huh?" America turned back around to look, sure enough the young woman seemed to be almost swaying as she walked, America bit his lip in concern, "Ukraine? Are you alright?" he called after her. Ukraine spun around and waved, smiling at them. Then, without warning, collapsed onto the floor of the cafe.

"Ukraine!" England and America shot up out of their seats, rushing over to where she lay. England gently tapped the side of her face to wake her, thankfully she did wake and he and America carefully lifted her onto her feet, manoeuvring her back over to their table to sit her down before the America went to the counter to ask for a glass of water.

"What happened? Are you okay?" England asked, gently rubbing her back as she gazed around dazedly.

"Yes, sorry." she smiled slightly, taking the water from America, taking a sip.

England still looked concerned as he sat back down opposite her, America beside her, "Are you ill?" America asked, handing her the drinks menu.

Ukraine shook her head, fanning herself with the menu, "No it's not that, I'm just quite weak that sometimes when it's hot outside I fall faint."

America shook his head, gently patting her back, "Maybe you're stressed...you shouldn't push yourself so hard." he said gently.

Ukraine looked at America curiously, blinking slowly, her eyes shining bright. She suddenly leant towards him, very close, her eyes gazing intently into the American's own. America looked incredibly confused, yet allowed her to lean towards him, not attempting to push her away or lean back.

England just sat there, his mouth hanging open as he stared at them, it looked as if Ukraine was about to kiss America. Suddenly England felt a strong surge of anger and he slammed his fists down on the table, America and Ukraine both jumped and she pulled away quickly.

"You have such a cute face!" she said, laughing slightly, beaming at America.

"Uhh...thanks." America muttered awkwardly, casting a glance sideways at England who was glaring at him, as usual.

Ukraine grinned, giggling slightly, "So what have you two boys been doing today then?"

"We were just in college." England said, taking a sip of tea.

"Oh were you getting exam results?" they both nodded, "Oh right so was I! I didn't do too well; I failed my English exam..."

America laughed slightly, "That's a coincidence! We failed our exams too!"

England rolled his eyes, "You're not supposed to say it as if you're proud of it." he muttered, turning to Ukraine, "This idiot fell asleep during his." he nodded to America.

"Oh...I see." she turned to America, looking at him curiously, "...so you're quite stupid?" Ukraine asked, smiling at America as he stared at her, his mouth hanging open in shock.

England smirked, "That's right, he is stupid."

Ukraine shrugged, "Even though I've said that, I've fallen asleep in exams a few times myself." she said casually, playing with a strand of her short, platinum blonde hair.

"What?" England started at her in disbelief, was he the only person who found falling asleep in exams a little weird?

"Oh well it's nice to meet someone just like me!" America proclaimed, laughing slightly.

Ukraine giggled, "I'm not smart though, I only got six on my English exam!"

America grinned, shaking his head, "And you think I am? Dude I only got four on my maths one!" America and Ukraine both burst into a fit of laughter, their knees jerking slightly in the hysteria and knocking into the table, tipping all the drinks over so they spilt across the table.

Simultaneously, America and Ukraine both reached into their pockets for a tissue to wipe the table when their sudden panicked movements knocked the table again and the spillage dripped onto England's lap. They both gasped, "I am so sorry England!" they said in unison, hanging their heads in shame. England slowly picked up a napkin and wiped his lap, staring at the two of them with wide eyes.

Ukraine checked her watch, biting her lip, "I really must get going now, hopefully I'll see you both again soon, goodbye." she got up and left once more, waving over her shoulder at them.

"Bye! Take care!" America called, waving frantically at her, grinning, "I like her."

England glared at him, "Yes I can tell, you two certainly are alike, clumsy and what not...not to mention the fact that she thinks you're cute..." he muttered darkly.

America blushed slightly, stammering nervously, "W-Well that's got nothing to do with-."

"What now? You going back to Hetalia?" England interrupted, changing the subject.

"Well...I don't know...not yet..." America sighed, biting his lip irritably, 'Just tell him America, tell England you want to spend more time with him...' America opened his mouth to speak when suddenly something fell across his back.

"Ukraine!" America yelped in shock as she appeared out of nowhere, clinging onto him, her large breasts pressing into his back.

"I'm sorry; I was walking back when I started feeling faint again..." Ukraine murmured softly, leaning in closer as America went bright red.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" England snapped slamming his fists on the table again, making them both jump. He sighed, "Ukraine if you're constantly fainting then we'd better escort you home, how do we get to your house?"

Ukraine stood up, releasing the American, "I live on one of the little islands, the ones that tourists go to visit."

"I see..." England said, thinking back to the last time he himself had gone on a tour to one of these places, "Then I suppose we'll have to take a boat right?"

Ukraine nodded, "Yes, they leave every fifteen minutes or so."

"Wait we're getting a boat now?" America asked, perplexed, glancing around as if the docs would appear out of nowhere.

"Yes America...how do we get to the docs, do you have a car?" England asked her.

Ukraine shook her head, "No, and I don't have much money, I usually hitch a lift." she smiled, grabbing their hands and tugging them out of the cafe to the side of the road.

"Whoa whoa wait a second!" England hurriedly pulled away, "Hitch hiking is not safe!"

"Ahh lighten up England." America teased, sticking out his thumb to the passing cars, "What's the worst thing that could happen?"

**~0~**

About half an hour later, America, England and Ukraine were in the back of a truck amongst stacks of wooden crates, speeding along towards, hopefully, the docs. England sighed, he was starting to regret his gentleman ways and offering to take her home, at this rate it would be tea time by the time they got Ukraine to whichever island she lived on and got back to Hetalia. Ukraine was fast asleep, leaning against one of the crates; America was sat opposite England, watching her.

"You should be happy." England growled, suddenly breaking America out of his trance, "Travelling with a pretty young woman who thinks you're cute...and just so happens to 'faint' on top of you!"

America stared at him, stuttering nervously again, "S-Sorry! Never...that's not...I mean I-"

"Why are you apologising to me? In fact would you prefer it if I left you two alone? I'd only interfere!"

"Interfere? That's not true-" America was stopped mid sentence as the truck halted suddenly and they were both thrown backwards, England landed on his back and America was flung on top of him. America sat up slightly, blushing heavily as he gazed down into England's bewitching green eyes from where he lay on top of him, his breath quickening, his heart hammering in his chest...his eyes darted down from England's eyes to stare at his lips...those small, inviting lips.

A loud noise from outside brought America back to his senses and he jumped up off England, apologising quickly.

"Are we here?" Ukraine asked, looking up as she felt the truck come to a complete stop. The driver opened up the back of his truck and let them climb out; Ukraine thanked him for the lift as they stepped out onto the docs.

A line of large ferry boats gently bobbed up and down on the sea in front of them, Ukraine directed them to the white one right at the end. They all boarded and went to sit on deck whilst the boat set sail. A while later an announcement telling them which of the islands the boat would be stopping at boomed from the speakers and all the tourists onboard muttered together excitedly.

America and England weren't paying attention to the announcement, too busy arguing on deck as Ukraine watched them fondly. Eventually England stormed off to the inside of the boat after hitting America over the head and calling him an idiot.

America sighed, taking out his sketch book, which he'd started to carry with him everywhere; he sat down at a table on deck, opening up the sketchpad to a fresh page to start a new drawing. He started sketching England, and what the Brit had looked like when he was lying below him in the truck, the way he had looked up at America with a look of, for some reason, fear.

As America was close to completing his sketch, a shadow suddenly fell over him.

"Don't look at this!" America cried, leaning over the table, using his body to shield the drawing form Ukraine as she leant over him.

"It's okay, please let me take a look." she said softly, tapping him on the shoulder. America bit his lip, moving back slightly, Ukraine took one look at the drawing of the Brit and nodded, smiling knowingly, "You must be in love with England?"

"Huh? What? That's...uhhh..." America stuttered, going a deep shade of red.

"Like I thought!" Ukraine said, grinning, "I was awake you know, in the truck."

"Oh, I see..." America mumbled, his cheeks reddening further.

"Why didn't you kiss him?"

"Huh?"

"When you fell on him, I think you should have kissed him."

"What? What are you talking about? Me and England, there's nothing going on! Besides, it's important to me that my first kiss is with someone special...and if I wanted to kiss him, I-I could have if I wanted to...ah what am I talking about?" America stammered nervously, laughing slightly awkwardly as Ukraine watched with a bemused smile.

Ukraine left, leaving America on deck feeling thoroughly confused. He wasn't in love with England was he? No, no of course he wasn't! After all they'd only known each other a week! Besides they were just friends, barely even that. No, Ukraine was just picking up the wrong signals from them, that's all.

England was sat inside the ferry, as far away as possible from any tourists, wanting to be on his own. Ukraine wandered over to him, sitting down next him, "Are you okay England?"

"I suppose...how about you?"

"I'm good; I just wanted to tell you something."

England raised a bushy eyebrow at her, "...go on."

"America said he likes you."

England stared at her, slowly going red, "He what?"

Ukraine giggled slightly, "He likes you, a lot." she smiled getting to her feet, "I'm getting a drink, would you like one?"

"N-No...I'm okay..." England sat perfectly still, heart hammering in his chest as he watched Ukraine go, thinking about what she'd just told him, and what it could mean. 'America said he likes you.' Ukraine's words swam through his mind, turning his cheeks a dark shade of red.

**~0~**

Half an hour later the Brit found himself wandering around down by the side of the boat, he was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to be there as he'd had to duck under a rope to get there but he didn't care. He leant against the ferry railings beside a lifeboat, sighing deeply.

"England?"

England turned around to see America, having followed him there, "Yes?" England asked, trying to stop himself from blushing as America came closer.

"Where's Ukraine?" he asked, leaning on the railings beside him.

England looked confused, "I thought you were with her."

"Uhhh...yeah I was I guess."

England sighed, "What do you want America?"

"Urm...I saw her talking to you before, did she tell you anything strange?"

England blushed deeper, but before he could answer the lifeboat beside them started moving and he looked up to see Ukraine climbing into it, "Ukraine! What on earth are you doing?"

"I'm sorry but I must have taken us on the wrong boat, this one doesn't seem to be going to where I live, we just passed it before." she pointed out at the sea and in the distance the two of them could see a small island, "So I think we should borrow this lifeboat and go there ourselves."

"That doesn't sound safe..." England said unsurely, "Shouldn't we just wait until the boat returns to the docs and get on the right one?"

"That'll take forever!" America complained, climbing into the lifeboat alongside Ukraine, "Come on England, it's an adventure!"

England stared at them in shock, not quite believing they were suggesting this, "You two are insane..." he muttered softly, yet followed suit and climbed in beside them.

Ukraine smiled, pulling on the ropes hanging from the ferry to lower them into the sea "Don't worry, it's very close, it should only take a little while."

England bit his lip with worry, looking out at the vast blue sea, "I have a bad feeling about this..."

**~0~**

France, Germany, Italy, Romano and Japan were all sat in front of the television that evening, slightly bewildered as to where America and England were as they hadn't come back to the apartments for dinner. They were watching the news with little interest until a photo of America, England and some woman appeared on screen.

"Oh my God it's America and England!" Italy cried, pointing at the television.

"Shhh!" Germany shushed him, turning up the volume to hear the reporter on screen.

"Three people have been reported as missing. These two men and young woman were last seen throwing themselves into the sea onboard a lifeboat, they have since disappeared and coast guards have had no luck in their search."

"Oh no! That's impossible!" Japan gasped, biting his thumb with worry.

"England!" Germany said in panic, staring at the screen, shaking his head in denial, "This is all America's fault! It's his bad influence! I knew something like this would happen..."

"Germany...what's happening?" Italy asked worriedly, clinging onto the German's arm.

"Is...is it a suicide pact?" France asked, staring at the others.

"What!" Japan gasped in shock as Italy looked at them all in confusion.

"Suicide?"

**~0~**

"I can't go on anymore..." America groaned, shivering violently in the cold, the three of them had been on the lifeboat for hours, floating around in the middle of nowhere in the dark of the night. The wind had blown them off course and they had since long lost sight of the island they were heading for, or any island for that matter, and they were all beginning to lose hope.

"We're in trouble..." Ukraine whispered, eye starting to well up with tears as she realised she'd sent them all to their doom, she just wanted to get home, she'd floated their on lifeboats before...it had just gone terribly wrong this time.

Suddenly the gentle bobbing of the lifeboat on the sea began to pick up speed, a dark cloud flew over head and there was a crash of lighting, it starting raining heavily upon them, their little lifeboat rapidly filling with water. The three of them quickly started bailing, splashing as much water as they could out of the boat when a huge wave tumbled over them. The lifeboat capsized and the three of them were thrown into the sea, their screams of terror being drowned out by the roaring thunder. Their boat was swept away from them, leaving them stranded in the middle of the storm. America went light headed, his body going numb in the icy water; he took one last look at England and Ukraine thrashing in the water before he passed out in the middle of the sea.

**~0~**

The next thing America could hear were the gentle sounds of waves, and laughter in the not too far off distance. America felt calm and relaxed; there was hard ground beneath his body. Opening one eye wearily he could see the bright glow from a fire and the sparkling night sky above him.

"Where am I?" his voice croaked. 'Oh right, I died...this must be heaven...the angels have come to take me with them.' he opened his eyes fully and looked towards the sea, where two people were happily playing, splashing one another. 'Angels...that look like England and Ukraine...wait...England and Ukraine?' America shot up.

"America!" Ukraine called, waving over to where he sat by the fire.

"America are you okay?" England asked, climbing out of the sea and rushing over to him.

"Yeah I'm fine, what are you two doing? Where are we?" he asked, looking up at England as he bent over him.

"We washed up here, it must be one of those islands, not one of the tourist ones though, there's nothing here." England looked around the deserted area; they were on the sand and surrounded by a forest of some kind...no sign of civilisation however.

"What do we do now?" America asked softly, shivering slightly as his clothes were still damp, England however had shed himself of most of his clothes, and America couldn't help but stare at his pale, slim, naked frame.

"Ukraine said the coast guards often patrol the sea, we'll just have to wait until they come by here and rescue us." England smiled slightly, gently brushing America's fringe out of his eyes before blushing, snatching his hand away.

"Are you okay America?" Ukraine called from the sea, "Do you want to swim with me?" she smiled; waving over at him before she suddenly felt light headed and fainted, falling into the water.

"Ukraine!" England and America yelled in shock, running to help her; they both carefully carried her out of the water and lay her down by the fire.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, gazing up at America as he folded up his jacket, placing it under her head as a pillow, "I got too excited and light headed and..."

"It's okay." America said softly, looking down at her from where he knelt by her side.

England got to his feet, "I'll go get her some water, I saw an old well down there before." he pointed down the beach before setting off in that direction, he glanced back behind him as he left and caught sigh of America and Ukraine grinning at one another, England scowled at them before stalking off to the well.

"America..." Ukraine whispered softly, sitting up slightly, taking hold of his sleeve as she gazed into his eyes.

"Huh?" America looked confused as she leant in, like she had done earlier that day at that cafe. Only this time, England wasn't around to stop her. She slowly leant in and kissed America's softly on the lips, taking his first kiss. America's eyes widened with shock and he could do nothing but sit perfectly still and allow her to kiss him, his face going red.

America wasn't sure how long they stayed kissing one another but he suddenly pushed her away when he heard the sound of a bucket of water being dropped onto the sand. They both turned around to see England standing behind them, watching, having dropped the water in shock, he seemed to have something in his eye. England bit his lip, turned on his heel and ran.

"England!" America yelled, jumping up and sprinting after him across the beach, "It's-It's not what you think!"

"What's not what I think?" England shot back, still racing down the beach, trying to get away from him, "You should be happy you have a cute girlfriend. Go and be happy with her!"

"It's not like that! England listen to me for a second!"

"Leave me alone! I don't care!"

"Why are you mad at me if you don't care?" America yelled, closing in on him.

"Stop following me!" England shouted, looking back over his shoulder just as America caught up to him, grabbing the Brit by the shoulder, "LET ME GO!" England shrieked, trying to tug away from him, as he turned around America ploughed right into him, knocking them both to the ground, America above England.

America sat up slightly, staring down into England's eyes, an all too familiar scene, his heart pounding so loudly he could hear it drumming in his ears. He swallowed heavily, gazing into the Brit's eyes which were full of un-shed tears, "England..." America whispered softly, "I-"

"Don't do it!" America and England turned sharply to the source of the yell, staring in shock when they saw Germany, France, Romano, Italy and Japan sailing towards the island on a small rented boat, "You two don't do it without thinking!" France yelled from the deck.

"America!" Germany bellowed angrily, "I don't care what happens to you but don't take England with you! If you want to die you die alone!"

"That's not very nice Germany..." Japan said softly, looking perplexed as to why America was lying on top of England.

Germany sighed, "Fine. America! You have to come back too!"

"Being all together is better!" Italy called from where he sat on Germany's back.

"They...they thought we were going to commit suicide?" England asked as America climbed off him.

"Yeah..." America said slowly, watching the boat approach them, he couldn't help feeling loved, "They all came to rescue us."

**~0~**

When the boat had arrived on shore for England and America, Italy had jumped off the deck first onto the sand and ran at England, knocking him over with a big hug. Germany whacked America over the head for trying to commit suicide whilst France and Japan went to help Ukraine onto the boat. Doing their gentleman duty the boy's took Ukraine home, she directed them to her island and once they'd arrived and docked it was late into the night, Ukraine climbed down from the boat and went to say her goodbyes to America and England.

She took hold of America's hands in her own, England gave her a dark look, "That really was an adventure we had America, it was such a short time together but it was so much fun! I hope we'll see each other again soon. Goodbye America."

"Goodbye Ukraine..." he said unsurely, leaning his head back, scared she would try to kiss him again.

Ukraine smiled, patting his shoulder before turning to the Brit, "England?"

"Yes?" England looked up as Ukraine came over to him; she placed both hands on his face and leant in, kissing him deeply. England's eyes widened and America just stared in shock, going bright red. When she broke the kiss, England just gaped at her, Ukraine smiled sweetly at him.

Once everyone had waved farewell to her, they all got back onto their little rented boat and headed for home. England and America were sat on deck together, looking slightly bewildered, "Ukraine was a really weird person wasn't she?" America said slowly, glancing back at the island they'd just set sail from.

"Yes she was..." England muttered softly in agreement.

"Well zis waz certainly a fun trip." France said, smirking slightly, taking a glug from a bottle of red wine.

"Ja, even if we did almost lose England und America." Germany added, rolling his eyes.

Japan smiled, "At least we know they're safe, now we can relax."

Italy beamed, jumping onto Germany's back, pointing out at the sea, "Onward to Hetalia!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...anime episodes sure do turn out weird when you write them in fanfiction XD and yes, America is a 20 year old man who hadn't had his first kiss XD<strong>


	5. England's Little Brother

**T****itle: Hetalia Apartments**

**Pairings: America/England, America/Unknown**

**America has already met his true love and is bound and promised to her, but she's a distant memory now and he just _can't _remember her name...will returning to Hetalia apartments help him remember? Will he find his dream girl and live happily ever after like he promised?**

**Or has this mystery girl got competition for America's heart...**

**Chapter 5 - England's Little Brother**

* * *

><p>"England, there's someone here to see you." England looked up from his breakfast that morning as Austria had just returned from answering the door of the apartments to someone who had knocked. Everyone looked up with curiosity from the table as the Austrian stood aside to let the stranger in.<p>

England's mouth dropped when he saw who it was, "S-Sealand?" he stammered, staring at the boy in shock.

The boy looked about Italy's age; he had pale skin like England's, dirty blond messy hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing what looked like a sailor outfit, complete with a light blue rounded hat that sat on his head, he stood by the door looking very lost and nervous, glancing around the room before his eyes fell on England.

"England!" he yelled, beaming at him, England's eyes went dark and he almost visibly winced.

The Brit got to his feet and stormed over to the boy, grabbed him by the shoulder and led him out the dining room and up the stairs. America strained his ears to hear what was going on, he heard England's bedroom door slam and the Brit yell, "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" before everyone else resumed their conversations at the table and he could no longer heard them.

"Who was that kid?" America asked, turning to Germany, who, although still didn't like the American, would speak to him none the less.

"How should I know, a relative maybe?" he snapped in that snarky tone he used whenever talking to America.

America looked confused, "I thought England didn't like talking about his family?"

Germany sighed, "He doesn't, but that doesn't mean he hasn't got a family you arschloch!" he growled, getting to his feet, "Right, come on kids you all better get off to school." he said to Japan and the mischief twins. Japan nodded, gathering together his school bag whilst Italy and Romano started fighting over a pen.

"Romano this is my pen!"

"Like hell it is! Give it back Italy you already have a pen!"

"No I don't because this one is my only one!"

Romano yanked the pen out of his brother's hand, "I need it more!"

"No you don't you don't even do any work!"

"Neither do you!"

"Would you kids just shut ze hell up?" France hissed, rubbing his temples stressfully, cringing from the pain of his raging hangover.

"France get up you've got college this morning." Germany said, pushing the Frenchman's bag into his arms as he grudgingly got to his feet.

"We'll walk with France!" Italy sang happily, jumping up, snatching the pen back from Romano.

Germany nodded, grabbing hold of France's shoulder just as he went to leave, "France, if you accidentally take Italy to college with you one more time I swear to god you'll never see the light of day!"

France groaned slightly, clutching his head as the German's voice sliced through his skull. Italy smiled cheekily, bounding over to the German, "But I like going to college with France!"

"Listen to me young man." Germany growled, leaning down towards him, "It's unfair to take advantage of France when he's hung over, you can walk with him but once you go passed your school, that's where you go, und you stay, do you understand?"

"Yes Germany..." Italy mumbled, picking up his school bag, no one back talks Germany when he's in a foul mood.

Just before Italy went to follow his brother and Japan out the door, he turned back around and leant up, quickly pecking Germany on the cheek before giggling and skipping off. Germany's cheeks flushed bright red and his angry face was replaced with embarrassment, he sat back down and brought the newspaper up to conceal his face, biting his lip. America watched him curiously, the few weeks he'd known the German and the Italian he'd started to notice some unusual things about their relationship, surely there wasn't anything going on?

He shook his head, looking up to watch for what seemed like the hundredth time, Italy jumping onto France's back, France groaning in complaint but not bothering to push him off, instead carrying him to school with Romano and Japan walking alongside them. America was about to go back to his breakfast when he heard a noise from upstairs, he glanced up at the ceiling, listening to England and his guest's footsteps above him. The American wondered to himself, just who that boy was.

**~0~**

England grabbed Sealand's hand and pulled him into his bedroom, slamming the door shut and spinning around to face him, face contorted slightly, "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"England." Sealand said softly, taking hold of the Brit's hand, "I want you to come home."

England stared at him, slowly shaking his head, "What? Oh no, no no no NO! I told you, mum and dad I was NEVER coming back!" England pulled his hand out of his brother's rapidly backing away from him.

"Please England, I miss you." Sealand pleaded, stepping towards him again.

"Yeah? Well no offence little brother but I didn't exactly miss you, or mum and dad."

"You...you didn't miss me? At all?" Sealand asked quietly, his eyes welling up with tears.

England sighed, "No, Sealand..." he bit his lip, hugging the boy briefly, "I didn't mean that, look...I missed you okay? But not mum or dad."

"You could have come back to see me..."

"Sealand you know why I couldn't do that." he muttered softly, gently rubbing his back.

Sealand pouted, pulling away from the Brit, "But it's not fair! I don't like being an only child, I want my brother!"

"You still have a brother! Jesus just because I left home doesn't mean you're an only child now!"

"That's how mum and dad talk! Well...dad does, but you still shouldn't have left me!"

England sighed irritably, "Sealand, I'm twenty years old, chances are I would have left home at eighteen anyway so I'd already be long gone!"

"Only for two years!" Sealand protested, "That wouldn't be too bad but you left at fifteen! Five years you've been gone and I haven't seen you since!"

"Sealand I don't know what you want me to say, I know you were only nine when it happened but surely you understand why I had to leave?"

"I do, but it was five years ago England, can't you come home now?"

England shook his head, "No, I've got a great life here." he said firmly.

Sealand stared at him, "You can't honestly say you prefer being here with those...people."

England glared at him, "Yes, in fact I do, there's nothing wrong with them!"

"Oh come on England! They're vile, cruel, and complete and utter morons!"

"Maybe so but I still love them!"

"More than your own family?"

"Yes, in fact I do!" Sealand bit his lip and blinked rapidly as his eyes welled up again, trying not to be reduced to tears by his brother's answer. England sighed, "Sealand...I don't except you to understand..."

"You're right." Sealand said softly, dabbing at his eyes, "I don't..." he sniffed slightly, and there was a long pause as Sealand thought something over in his head, nodding to himself when he was sure it was the right thing to do, "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to stay here and try to convince you to come back!"

"What?" England stared at him; all Sealand's former gloom had gone, replaced with a chilling grin.

"I think I'll stay here with you! I'll get you to come home one way or another!" Sealand smiled to himself, turned around and left the bedroom, leaving England completely speechless. England sighed deeply, sinking down onto his bed, repeatedly banging his head against the headboard.

**~0~**

America was sat alone at the dining room table as everyone had left for either work or school. He and England had a day off college and he wondered if he should go upstairs and see if England wanted to study with him for the maths test they both needed to re-sit. Deciding this was a sensible thing to do, as well as getting to spend some alone time with England, he got up from the table he jogged up stairs to England's room, passing the small boy on the staircase, who seemed to be glaring at the American.

"England?" America called from the other side of the Brit's door, having leaned not to just walk into England's room uninvited as it resulted in a savage beating. He could vaguely hear a mumbling from inside the room and America took a risk and let himself inside. England was curled up on his bed staring at the wall, deep in thought.

"What do you want?" England asked softly.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to study together for that re-sit?" America asked quietly, approaching the Brit, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sure." England muttered, sitting up and opening up a text book. America sat cross legged on the bed beside him, taking out a note pad and pen.

"So uhh...that guy was...?"

"...my little brother." England said softly.

"Oh right..." America nodded slowly, biting his lip; England sure was being awkward about the whole thing...

Sealand wandered through the kitchen downstairs, inspecting the type of place his brother lived in. It seemed like a pretty normal apartment building to him, but the people England lived with certainly weren't normal. 'Somehow I've got to get England to come home.' he thought, pacing around the room, 'I've got to get rid of whatever it is keeping England here.' Sealand crept up the stairs of the apartment and stood outside England's door, pressing his ear against the solid wood. He couldn't hear anything but he knew England was there, and he knew he couldn't go inside; the Brit was pretty annoyed with him right now.

Just then, he heard a soft thudding noise coming from the stairs and he ran to the banister to see who it was. A young teen about his age was tiptoeing up the stairs, he gave Sealand a brief wave before darting into what Sealand presumed was the boy's bedroom, he followed him in there.

"Ciao!" Italy sang happily, jumping onto his bed, "I'm skipping school! But don't tell anyone!"

"Oh I'm telling." Sealand said mockingly, sniggering slightly as the way Italy's face paled.

"No! Please don't! Germany will kill me!" he pleaded, bouncing off the bed in front of him.

"Okay." Sealand smiled, "I won't tell anyone, but only if you can help me find a way of seeing what's happening in England's room."

"Huh? Oh sure! It's easy!" Italy said, grinning, he grabbed Sealand's hand and led him to his tall book shelf. Italy heaved it to one side to reveal a small tunnel that lead up into the venting system, "Through here, it takes you to all sorts of places in the apartments; me and Romano use it all the time to set up pranks! Which reminds me..." Italy went searching under his bed and produced a jar full of live spiders. "Let's go!"

Italy got down with the jar tucked under one arm and crawled into the tunnel, climbing up until he reached the vent, climbing inside, reaching a hand down to pull Sealand up as he crawled in after him. Once they were safely (well as safe as it gets) inside the vent they set off, crawling through the vents around the apartments. Sealand wasn't sure about being in a venting system with a strange boy but he seemed to know what he was doing, they went left, right, right again and a final left until Italy stopped and kicked open a grate below his feet. He jumped down into the bedroom they'd stopped at, Sealand stayed put in the vent, looking down at the Italian from the ceiling in confusion.

"This isn't England's room!" he hissed, looking around at the girly, flowery room, the carpet scattered with empty wine bottles.

"I know, there's just one thing I need to do first before we go there." Italy said, throwing back the covers on France's bed tipping the spiders from the jar onto the sheets, then he threw the covers back on to cover them up, "There! All done."

Italy got on the bed and jumped once; bouncing up in the air he caught hold of the edge of the grate and pulled himself back up into the vent, closing the grate behind him. They continued their journey through the vent until Italy stopped at another grate, this time the bedroom had people inside. Sealand and Italy peered through the grate, looking down at England and America, sitting cross legged on England's bed.

"Who's that?" Sealand whispered to Italy, pointing to the American.

"America." Italy whispered back, "He's our new manager here; he has a thing for England!"

"He does?" Sealand asked in slight shock, staring down at America to see if he was right. He was. America looked up at England with a dreamy expression on his face every now and again as they worked.

"Sì, well he hasn't said he likes England, but we can all tell-" Italy was cut off mid sentence by the arrival of somebody else in the bedroom, she opened the door and swept her way inside, grinning at them both.

"America! England!"

"Ukraine?" they both exclaimed, simultaneously jumping off the bed in shock, "W-What are you doing here?" America asked as she ran over to him, flinging her arms around his neck.

"I missed you America!" she beamed, holding him tighter, despite the fact she'd only said goodbye to America on her island a couple of weeks ago.

"I thought I'd come and stay here with you guys at the apartments for a while! Won't that be fun?"

"Uhh, yeah..." America said awkwardly, sitting back down on the bed with England, "Urm...we could go downstairs and get some drinks if you want?"

Ukraine shook her head, "It's okay, you guys looked like you were busy."

"We were just studying, you want to join us?" America asked, smiling kindly.

Ukraine nodded, pulling up England's desk chair beside the bed, before taking out some paper and a pen. As they studied she kept smiling at the American who seemed a bit unnerved by her, she reached out and started stroking his hair. "I love your hair America!" she said, giggling slightly as America went slightly pink, England glared at the both of them, trying hard to concentrate on his work.

"...I'm guessing Ukraine has a thing for America." Italy said, yawning slightly, clearly bored with the whole situation.

"Does England like America back?" Sealand asked determinedly.

"Urm, well he doesn't show it much, but I think he does...why?"

"No reason." Sealand said softly, smiling to himself.

A million thoughts were flickering through his head, but only one was loud and clear; 'I think I just found what I need to get rid of...'

* * *

><p><strong>Might add a slight GermanyItaly pairing to this**

**Reviews are love :)**


	6. Plans and Discoveries

**T****itle: Hetalia Apartments**

**Pairings: America/England, America/Unknown**

**America has already met his true love and is bound and promised to her, but she's a distant memory now and he just _can't _remember her name...will returning to Hetalia apartments help him remember? Will he find his dream girl and live happily ever after like he promised?**

**Or has this mystery girl got competition for America's heart...**

**Chapter 6 - Plans and Discoveries**

* * *

><p>"So how long will you be staying with us Ukraine?" Germany asked over dinner that evening, looking over to the big bosomed girl sat gazing at America beside her.<p>

"Oh...urm I don't know, only a few days I suspect." she said, shrugging casually, her eyes never leaving the American. America glanced up warily, earning a grin from the girl; he smiled back slightly awkwardly before going back to his food. England watched them from where he was sat opposite, glaring at them.

Sealand was sat next to England, quite aware that everyone wasn't best pleased with his present in their home, he hadn't exactly been the politest of guests. He didn't care though, he was only staying to devise a way of getting England to come home, whilst he ate he took a mental note of everything that was happening, if his plan was to work, he would need to know everything about everyone. Which wasn't exactly hard with these kind of people.

Everyone was eating peacefully, chatting away pleasantly when suddenly a loud cry of; "Oh mon dieu!" was heard from upstairs. France came running downstairs into the dining room, covered in little black spiders, "Zere are spiders all over my bed!"

Italy and Romano burst into a fit of giggles whilst Japan tried to edge away as far as possible from France, not a fan of spiders. Germany sighed irritably, getting up he clumped Italy lightly over the head before going to help France brush the spiders off outside.

Ukraine didn't look up from once during all of this, keeping her gaze fixed on America. She reached over and placed a hand on his lap, America went pink and tried edging away, England was still scowling at the two of them, his fists clenching until his knuckles went white. Sealand took note.

"For god's sake Italy! What the hell were you thinking?" Germany snapped when he was France re-entered the room, taking his seat back down beside the happy Italian.

"Nothing in particular." he answered, shrugging, still giggling slightly. France glared at him, taking a seat as far away as possible from the mischief twins, pouring himself a glass of wine, he needed it after all, waking up from a nap to discover you're covered in spiders is enough to shake anyone up.

Ukraine edged her chair closer to America, resting her head on his shoulder, America stiffened slightly, eyes darting over at her nervously, England sighed, rolled his eyes in an annoyed fashion. Ukraine smiled, batting her eyelids at the American, "America...could I have a kiss?" she asked, giggling slightly. Everybody stopped eating, looking at her in shock and confusion.

"Oh really now that is enough!" England snapped, slamming his fists down on the table, the cutlery jumping slightly. Ukraine went pink, hurriedly sitting up, America sighed slightly in relief. England glared at the both of them before getting up and storming upstairs to his room.

America watched the Brit go, looking confused, "Jeez what was that about?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow slightly. Everyone sighed, shaking their heads; they couldn't believe how dim the American could be sometimes...

However England's little outburst had given Sealand a brilliant idea, but he'd have to wait until tomorrow to put it into action, he'd need Italy's help but that wasn't a problem; he could always blackmail the Italian with the fact that he'd skipped school.

After dinner Sealand went up to England's room for bed, he got a sleeping bag out and brought it into England's room to sleep on the floor. Sealand slid into his sleeping bag, settling down to sleep, glancing over at his brother who as already in bed, but it didn't look like the Brit would be sleeping any time soon. England was lying on his back, staring blankly up at the ceiling, eyes red and watery as if he'd been crying.

"England?" Sealand whispered into the silence, England didn't respond, "England are you okay?"

"Yes..." England muttered softly, slowly closing his eyes.

"...is it America?" Sealand whispered quietly, biting his lip, half hoping his brother hadn't heard him. England sighed, turning over onto his side facing the wall, pulling the covers up over his head.

**~0~**

Sealand yawned tiredly, rolling over onto his back, wincing slightly from sleeping on the uncomfortable floor all night, slowly waking up and looking across at England's empty bed. He sat up and wriggled out of his sleeping bag, wandering off to Italy's room.

"Hey...do either of you two know where my brother is?" he asked, watching the Italian scramble around under his bed as France tried desperately to get him to come out and put his school uniform on.

"He went to college early zis morning." France said breathlessly, grabbing hold of Italy's ankle and pulling him out from under the bed, ignoring the screams of protest.

Sealand smiled, skipping out of the room to look for America, he needed to put his plan into action. He found the American sitting in his bedroom, studying with Ukraine. Perfect. With England out of the way, there was no stopping him. It seemed to him that England only remained living in Hetalia apartments because of America, and wanting to get close to him. The easiest way to get England home would be to get America together with someone who isn't the Brit...someone he knew would be interested in America...

Sealand went back to England's room to wait for Italy, sure enough after fifteen minutes or so he heard the Italian sneaking back upstairs after ditching France, Romano and Japan on the way to school. As soon as Sealand heard him close his bedroom door, he jumped up and followed him into his bedroom like he'd done the day before.

"Hey Italy." he sang cheerily as he burst into the room.

Italy narrowed his eyes slightly, stopping his bouncing on the bed...there was something he didn't like about England's brother, "...ciao"

"Listen Italy." Sealand jumped onto the Italian's bed alongside him, "I really think Ukraine and America should get together, will you help me?"

Italy tilted his head to the side in confusion, "But I thought America liked England?"

"No, of course not! America likes Ukraine; he just doesn't know it yet! We can help them realise it and get together."

"I don't know..." Italy muttered unsurely, "I don't really want to mess with their lives too much..." Italy muttered, he wasn't sure if America was really his friend yet, but he didn't want to do anything to him even still.

"Oh come on!" Sealand begged, grabbing onto his arm, "It'll be such a funny prank on England!" Italy's head turned suddenly to look at him at hearing the P word, Sealand smiled; he knew Italy wouldn't be able to resist a prank.

"Oh...okay then!" Italy said, smiling, jumping off the bed, "You got any ideas?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe you could talk to America since you know him, find out his likes and dislikes, then I'll talk to that Ukraine girl and-"

"Nope!"

"What?"

Italy rolled his eyes, "That'll take forever! Come on, I got a better idea!" he skipped out of his room to the airing cupboard in the corridor, got down on his knees and began fiddling around with the pipes.

Sealand slowly followed him, looking bewildered and slightly worried, "What are you doing?"

Italy looked up, grinning, "Well, Ukraine and America are in there right?" he pointed to America's room, "If we can lock all the doors and windows, and put this hot air pipe in the room somewhere. All the hot air will blow in and it'll get really really hot in the room, and then they'll take some of their clothes off!...and I'm pretty sure you can guess what will happen then!" he sang, giggling slightly.

"Italy...that's brilliant!" Sealand laughed slightly, clapping his hands together excitedly, he ran back into Italy's room and started heaving his drawers out into the corridor, he pushed it up against America's closed door to barricade them in. Italy finally managed to pull out one of the pipes, it hissed violently as steam burst out from the end, the Italian quickly turned the dials around until the pipe was silenced yet a good amount of hot air was still blowing out.

"Here hold this." he thrust the hot metal pipe into Sealand's hand as he got to his feet and went to push open the window beside America's room.

Italy clambered out onto the window ledge and carefully inched his way around the outside of the apartments until he was just next to America's bedroom window. Sealand leant out the window to hand the pipe to Italy who quietly opened America's window a fraction; taking the pipe from Sealand he poked it in the gap in the window, shutting the window down on it to keep it in place, the end blowing hot air into the American's room.

"Yes!" Sealand grinned, going to the dials in the airing cupboard and turning up the temperature. He climbed onto the window ledge along with Italy so he could watch America and Ukraine through the window. The two of them sat in silence and watched for almost ten minutes; America and Ukraine were just sat on America's carpet, quietly working together. Sealand frowned, starting to think that it wasn't working...but then he saw the American wipe a bead of sweat from off his brow, and Ukraine fan herself with a piece of paper she was working on.

"It's getting so hot in here isn't it America?" Ukraine said, taking off her jumping, ruffling her short hair.

"Yeah..." America agreed, wiping the sweat from his brow, looking slightly shocked as Ukraine started pulling off her shirt, he looked away awkwardly, "Ukraine! Dude Please don't take off anymore clothes."

"But it's so hot..." Ukraine said softly, throwing her shirt across the room, fanning herself with her hand. America blushed deeply, trying desperately not to look at her gigantic bosom sticking out on her chest. Ukraine giggled slightly at the red staining the American's face, leaning into America's shoulder. Sealand smiled, it was definitely working, Italy looked away, pulling a disgusted face.

"What the bloody hell?" a voice sounded from in the corridor. Sealand froze. It was his brother's voice. He stumbled slightly as he hurriedly tried to jump back into the apartments through the window but Italy held onto him tightly.

"No!" he hissed, "England might see me! If he sees I'm not at school I'm busted!"

England cocked an eyebrow at the drawers pressed up against America's bedroom door. He grabbed the edge of it and heaved it out the way,

"America? Why is that in front of your-" England started as he opened the door, stopping mid sentence when he saw what was going on. Ukraine was practically sitting in America's lap, wearing nothing on top except for a bra...and America was covered in sweat. England bit his lip, eyes starting to well up with tears.

America panicked, hurriedly pushing the young girl off himself, "England-" he started to say but the Brit had already turned on his heel and run from the room.

Italy frowned slumping against the wall, "I feel bad...we shouldn't have done that."

"No! No, it's a good thing...trust me."

"But...England looked really upset..." Italy looked back into the bedroom; America had his head in his hands, shaking it from side to side. Italy bit his lip, scaling back along the ledge to the window he jumped back inside and went to grab his school bag from his room.

"Where are you going?" Sealand asked, carefully climbing back into the apartments.

"I'm going to school." Italy said, putting on his backpack.

Sealand frowned slightly, "Why?"

Italy stepped past Sealand, going to the stairs, "Because I feel really bad about this, England's upset...and if he sees me here not in school he'll tell Germany and then I'll be in trouble." he waved briefly before quietly darting downstairs and out the door, heading off to school.

**~0~**

"America...how could you?" England sobbed quietly into his hands; tears streaming down his face, regaining himself slightly, the Brit wiped his eyes furiously, gritting his teeth. What the hell was he doing? Why was he crying over what he just saw? For God's sake! America is an adult! He can be with Ukraine if he wants, what does England care? After all it's none of England's business right? Just because he rather likes-

"England?" Sealand knocked softly on his brother's door before pushing it open slightly nervously. England quickly wiped his eyes, trying to fix a smile on his face.

"Hey Sealand." England said softly, keeping his back on him so his brother couldn't see the state he was in.

"You okay?"

"Yes." England muttered softly, going to his book case to pretend to busy himself searching for a book, he pulled a few out, looking down at them in his hands.

"You've been crying England." he said softly, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"For God's sake it's nothing! Just leave me alone Sealand!" he snapped, trembling slightly as he spoke, throwing his arms up in exaggeration, scattering photos from the photo album he'd picked up onto the floor. England sighed, getting down his hands and knees to retrieve them. Sealand knelt down to help, gathering them together with his brother. He looked down at a few of them in his hands, smiling slightly, pictures of him and England when they were younger, playing together as kids. Sealand smiled, carefully placing them down on the carpet in a neat pile, looking around for any more.

He leant low and peered under the bookcase to where one of the photos had escaped under, he reached his arm underneath and pulled it out, looking slightly confused. The photo was much older than the rest in the album and slightly torn. It was a photo of England, he looked about five years old in the picture and he was grinning sweetly at the camera, his face extremely close to the lens so most of the photograph was of the Brit's cute, little face. Sealand smiled slightly, England looked so much like him when he was younger...then Sealand spotted something else, or should he say someone else, in the background of the photo. It was England's friend, that little girl that England could never remember the name of, the one he'd told Sealand about, the one he got his beloved unicorn from. Sealand looked down at the photo in confusion, there was someone else in the photograph as well, sitting by the girl in the sand pit, playing together, someone Sealand didn't recognize.

"England?" Sealand asked, grabbing hold of his arm.

England looked up from where he'd been putting the photos back into the album, "Yes?"

"Who's that?" he asked, pointing to the photograph.

England glanced at the photo of himself, "It's me."

"No." Sealand held it up closer, pointing to the children in the background of the photo, "That boy in the background."

England took the photo from his brother and stared, his brow furrowed in confusion. He brought it closer and held it up to the light, trying to make out who it was.

Realisation suddenly flooded the Brit's face. He swallowed heavily, his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Oh my God..." he whispered, his eyes never leaving the picture in his hand.

"What?" Sealand asked, grabbing the photo back from his brother, "Who is it?"

"I-It's America..."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh mon dieu - Oh my God<strong>

**Reviews are love :)**


	7. Identity Revealed

**T****itle: Hetalia Apartments**

**Pairings: America/England, America/Unknown, Germany/Italy**

**America has already met his true love and is bound and promised to her, but she's a distant memory now and he just _can't _remember her name...will returning to Hetalia apartments help him remember? Will he find his dream girl and live happily ever after like he promised?**

**Or has this mystery girl got competition for America's heart...**

**Chapter 7 - Identity Revealed**

* * *

><p>Sealand blinked slowly, staring down at the photo in England's hand, "It's who?"<p>

"America..." England whispered softly, brows furrowing in confusion as he stared at the little boy in the photograph, the longer he stared, the more and more the child resembled the American.

Sealand took the photo, slipping it back into the album, "I didn't know you knew America from your childhood." he said thoughtfully.

England shook his head, still looking dazed, "I didn't..."

_"Hey England!" England's little female friend rushed over to him, crushing him with a hug, "Guess what!"_

_"What?" England asked, letting go of his friend._

_"I'm getting married!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down in her excitement, her short hair bouncing about her ears._

_"Really? Wow!"_

_"Yes! Well not yet, when we're older, he promised me we'll get married! He's called America." she said, grinning, "When we get married, you'll come to the wedding right?"_

_"Of course I will, you're my best friend!"_

England blinked slowly, he hadn't thought about that in a long time. He couldn't believe it, his best friend, she'd actually told him about America! That girl...the one America always bangs on about whenever they study together, the one he's been waiting for since childhood, it's her! England's best friend! They both knew the same girl..."I-I have to go talk to America." England stammered, getting to his feet and rushing back to America's room. Before he could even get to the door the American burst out and grabbed hold of him.

"England!" he crushed the Brit into a tight hug, "England dude! I am SO sorry! Nothing happened England, I swear! It was just, just let me explain what happened!"

"America, you know that girl you're always taking about?" England asked, gently pushing America off him.

"What?" America looked thoroughly confused by the sudden change in conversation. "Urm...you mean the girl I'm promised to? But England dude, seriously, me and Ukraine, nothing happened! It was just really hot and-and she took her clothes off and-"

"What was the girls' name?" the Brit pressed on.

America still looked confused, getting slightly flustered, "Well I...I don't remember-"

"What?" England stared at him, this was his one chance to find out the name of his childhood best friend and the American doesn't remember? "What the bloody hell is wrong with you? How do you expect to be with this girl if you don't even know her name? For God sake America!"

"Hey it's not my fault!" America said defensively, "Anyway I already told you remember? I said I had a childhood best friend I couldn't remember the name of, same as you." England thought back, he had told him, "Anyway why the hell do you care about the girl I'm promised to?"

"I-I uhh..." England stuttered, caught off guard, "...doesn't matter." he muttered softly, going back to his room and leaving America utterly baffled.

England inspected the photograph again when he got back to his room. It was taken when he was on holiday at Hetalia, back when the apartments used to be a hotel. His family always used to go there at least twice a year and the Brit had loved it. Every time they came he'd go and play with the little girl who lived near by...but he'd never met America. When his mum took the photo of the Brit he must have not been aware that his best friend was in the background playing in a sandpit with her future husband, America.

"England?"

"U-Ukraine!" England snapped the album shut, "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk England." she came closer, standing beside his desk as the Brit fiddled nervously with the spine of the photo album, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry you had to see what you saw, but honestly nothing happened between me and America."

"Yes right, course..." England muttered softly, awkwardly looking away, not being able to help but notice that she still wasn't wearing anything but a bra on top, her large bosoms out in plain sight, "Ukraine could you please put a top on?"

"But it's in America's room."

England sighed, "Here." he took off his jacket and wrapped it round her, closing it shut.

She smiled slightly, looking at the Brit, "England..." she said softly after a moment of silence, "Do you like America?"

"W-What do you mean?" England stuttered, blushing, slightly uncomfortable now.

"I mean do you like him? As in...do you want him?"

"WHAT?" England blurted out, staring at her with disbelief. "I-I that's...that's ridiculous!"

"Is it?" Ukraine said calmly, tilting her head to the side, "England, you can tell me...I won't judge."

"I-I..." England went bright red, "H-He doesn't like me in that way..."

"Even if that's true...do you like him in that way?"

England swallowed heavily, his blush creeping down his neck, "I...I think I...I think I might-"

"Haha! I knew it!" England jumped violently when a new voice suddenly sounded from the ceiling. He looked up to see the very giddy Italian wave at him from inside the vent that ran through his room, he kicked open the grate and jumped down into England's bedroom, grinning at the both of them.

"I-Italy?" England stared at him, going slightly red when he realised the Italian had been present for the entire conversation.

"England and America sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Italy sang, dancing round the room, laughing loudly.

"Shut up Italy!" England hissed, grabbing hold of his arm.

Italy laughed, opening his mouth to sing again, "England and America sit-"

"What's that about me and England?" America asked curiously, appearing in the doorway.

Ukraine giggled slightly whilst England blushed harder, "America!" Italy grinned, waving to him, "England just said-" he started to say but the Brit slapped a hand over his mouth before he could finish. Going to England's rescue, Ukraine ran to the door and linked arms with America, suggesting they go for a walk in the park. Once they left, and only after England was sure they were out of earshot, did he let go of Italy.

"Listen here Italy." England snarled, trying to put on a Germany-like attitude, "You say one word to America about anything you heard and I'll tell Germany that you've been skipping school!"

Italy pouted, "No fair! I was going back to school before honest! But then I remembered I forgot my lunch so I came back to get it and I heard you and the crazy lady talking and it sounded interesting so I got into the vent so I could come and listen."

England rolled his eyes, sighing irritably, "You shouldn't eavesdrop on people's conversations Italy, it's rude!"

"And you shouldn't fall in love with the apartment's manager!" Italy cackled, causing England to go red. Still giggling slightly, he ran from the room before the Brit could say anything else. England swore under his breath, just because Italy wouldn't tell America doesn't mean to say that he won't tell everybody else. But then again, if Ukraine knew, and she'd only been at Hetalia with them a day, then the other guys probably picked up on it too.

Love...England thought about what Italy had said, he liked the American sure, he was charming in a dorky kind of way...but love? It seemed like such a strong word to use to describe what he was feeling...no. It couldn't possibly be love.

**~0~**

"Will there be fireworks England?"

"Yeah there will be! They're so pretty!"

"Will they be really loud?"

"Fireworks are so cool!"

"I might get scared England..."

Italy, Romano and Japan all swarmed around the Brit as he helped Germany and France set up decorations outside in the apartments back garden for that evening.

Bonfire night had rolled around once again and the residents at Hetalia loved to celebrate it in style. Every year they had fireworks, music, a bonfire, food, drinking and dancing...it seemed like such a long time ago since their last bonfire night, and with all the stress of work and school they'd all been facing the last few months it was a nice break. Having never been to a Hetalia bonfire night before, Japan was unusually excited, rather than hanging in the background of events like he always did he joined Romano and Italy in their giddy excitedness as they circled England, asking endless questions.

France held the ladder still for Germany as he hung up some old Christmas lights in the trees, however the German felt it'd probably be much safer if the tipsy Frenchman wasn't there for, 'support', as he put it...

England shooed away the children as he started chopping vegetables and getting together the ingredients for the bonfire night stew they had every year, they'd stand around eating it from bowls whilst watching the fireworks and drinking champagne, well, juice for the kids.

America pushed open the back gate, having returned from his walk with Ukraine, looking around at all the pretty lights and streamers that had been put up outside, "Wow, the place looks great, good work guys." he commented, giving a thumbs up, more to England then the others. The Brit smiled shyly at him before going back to his chopping, Italy sidled up to England, smirking knowingly, England blushed slightly, batting him away.

"It sure does look wonderful." came a familiar, but not recently heard voice. Everyone looked up to see Austria standing by the backdoor next to America's godmother.

"Hungary!" they all, apart from Ukraine and Japan, screamed, running over to hug their beloved ex-manager.

"We missed you!" England said, beaming at her, wrapping his arms around her neck.

Hungary chuckled slightly, patting his back, "Well I missed you all too."

"What are you doing back?" Germany asked, offering her a chair at their outdoor table.

"Oh well you didn't think I'd miss bonfire night with you all, did you?" she said, smiling as she sat down, "…and I came to collect Austria." she took her husband's hand, squeezing it gently.

America looked at him, "You're leaving Austria?"

He nodded, "I told you I'd been joining her after you'd settled into your job here." he smirked slightly, "I think you can handle this place on your own."

Hungary smiled at her godson, "How is the manager job going America?"

"Urm...it's quite a handful!" he said laughing slightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Italy grinned, jumping up onto Hungary's lap and hugging her tightly again. She smiled warmly at the young boy, producing a toffee sweet from her pocket for him, like she always did. "How are you Italy? Keeping up with all your homework?"

"Sì! I've been doing lots of work!" he said happily, chewing on the toffee, ignoring the scoffs from his brother.

She smiled, turning back to the Brit, "How are you England?"

Before England could answer the Italian on her lap answered for him, "He's great! In fact..." he leant up to her ear and whispered something. England looked slightly confused, trying to hear what was being said, he could faintly hear the words 'America' and 'love'.

Hungary looked up at England and grinned, the Brit blushed heavily, awkwardly making his way back to the table to get started on the stew, "Aww isn't that sweet." Hungary cooed softly.

"What's sweet?" America asked, looking between them in confusion.

Italy went to speak before Hungary clamped a hand over his mouth, "Alright enough of that." she stood up again. "Someone turn on the music, and let's get bonfire night started!"

**~0~**

"This is fun England!" Japan squealed slightly as England spun him around to the music, laughing together. France drunkenly ran through the garden, both Italy and Romano clinging onto his back, laughing with joy, Italy grabbed a handful of France's hair to keep himself upright, catching the Frenchman off guard he fell flat onto the ground, face first.

America watched with amusement, always amazed by how much abuse France got from those two yet was always too drunk to do anything about it. Germany was putting up the safety fence at one end of the garden, where they would stand behind to watch the fireworks when they went off. Ukraine waved to America from where she was sat, getting to know Hungary and Austria, America briefly waved back before Hungary wandered over to him.

"Well...she sure is an interesting girl." Hungary said, nodding to Ukraine.

"Uhh yeah..."

"Does she live here now?"

"No she's just visiting...it kinda just happened." America said, laughing slightly.

Hungary smiled softly, "She seems quite taken with you...and England for that matter."

"Yeah, I mean she's kissed us both...it was kinda weird."

"America...what do you think of England?"

America stared at her, "Huh? Wha...uhhhh he's okay I guess."

Hungary smiled, gently tapping him on the nose, "Are you sure? Are you sure you don't like him?"

America looked confused, "Yeah I guess, I mean he is my friend...hang on." he glanced back over at Ukraine, and then back to Hungary, "What was she saying to you before?"

Hungary giggled slightly, "Never you mind."

Sealand stepped out into the garden; he had disappeared for some time, hidden away in England's bedroom, feeling slightly awkward about joining the party with these people he barely knew. He stood awkwardly by the backdoor, looking around; England saw him and waved before going back to the food, the stew boiling nicely on the outdoor stove. Sealand briefly smiled back before he frowned at the atmosphere around him, this was defiantly not going to get England to come home. This atmosphere, these people...at that moment, even Sealand didn't want to go home, it was so...friendly.

Italy skipped over to the stew pot when England wandered away from it to ask Germany how long it was until the fireworks were due to start, the Italian grabbed the wooden spoon sticking out of the pot, giving it a few stirs until the end of the spoon prodded something inside the pot. Italy smiled in satisfaction; "I think it's done!" he called to everyone as he lifted the spoon out of the stew to show them all. England glanced over, having to double take. He froze. There, on the end of the wooden spoon, soaked in gravy and vegetables, was his poor white unicorn cuddly toy.

"Italy!" England stormed angrily over to him, yanked the spoon out of his hand he whacked it hard over the boy's forehead.

"OW!" Italy winced, rubbing his head where the Brit struck him, "That hurt!"

"I don't care! Why the hell is my unicorn in the god forsaken pot?" he thundered, picking up his beloved childhood toy, white fur sodden with gravy.

Italy sniffled slightly, turning on the waterworks, "I...I just thought it wanted something to eat..."

Germany sighed, jogging over to them, "I'll sort him out..." he muttered softly to England, grabbing Italy by the arm and escorting him back inside.

England sighed irritably, squeezing some of the gravy out of his unicorn. Ukraine had been watching the display with interest, she wandered over to the Brit, inspecting the toy in his hands, "Hey England, is that a unicorn?"

"Urm yeah, it was given to me when I was a young child...about five years old, by a little girl, a friend of mine, it used to be hers." England said, looking sadly at his ruined toy.

"Wow, that's strange...because I could have sworn I used to have a unicorn just like that when I was little...but then I gave it away to a friend of mine...a little boy."

"Wow that is strange..." England muttered softly, not really paying attention, still trying to work out how to salvage his unicorn before it was ruined for good.

America looked up as Germany and Italy went past, heading back inside, the American thought he'd follow them, just to make sure everything was okay. He stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching just out of view of the other two.

Germany reached up into a kitchen cupboard for a plaster, the Italian's forehead bleeding ever so slightly from the cut the Brit had given him. Italy whimpered softly by the German's side, clinging onto his arm. Germany looked down, sighing softly, lifting the Italian up onto the counter, holding his head under the light to get a closer look, "You really are silly Italy...you know how much that unicorn means to England, why would you do that?"

Italy shrugged slightly, sniffing, "I don't know...I thought it'd be funny."

Germany shook his head, peeling off the back of the plaster and carefully sticking it over Italy's cut, "Not all pranks are funny Italy, God help you if you've ruined England's toy, he'll go insane."

"You'll protect me though? Right Germany?" Italy asked, wrapping his arms around the German's, batting his eyelashes up at him.

Germany looked down at the arms around his own, "...you know I'd go above und beyond to defend you Italy."

"Ve..." Italy smiled softly, gently tilting the German's chin up to face him, leaning in close, letting his eyes flutter shut.

America stared in complete shock as the two of them grew steadily closer together. Just as their lips were about to touch the German placed a finger over Italy's lips, holding him in place, "Italy...you know we can't."

Italy opened his eyes, pouting slightly, softly kissing the tip of Germany's finger, "...we could."

"But we won't." Germany muttered softly, pulling away, "It's so wrong."

"How can it be wrong when it feels so right?" Italy whispered softly, trailing his fingers up the German's arm.

Germany sighed, taking Italy's hand in his own, giving his fingers a gentle squeeze, "Italy...you're a fourteen year old boy, und I'm a twenty-one year old man...the age difference is self explanatory."

Italy bit his lip, tears starting to well in his eyes, "Age doesn't matter when you're in love..."

Germany let out a quiet sigh, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on the Italian's forehead, "Unfortunately, I'm afraid it does..." he slipped his arms around the Italian's waist, holding his close, "...in four years mein love, when you're eighteen..."

"You'll wait for me?" Italy whispered, looking up into the German's eyes, tears falling from his own.

Germany leant forwards suddenly; stopping just short of the Italian's lips, hesitating slightly, "Of course I will..." he whispered softly, hot breath cascading across the Italian's lips. He swallowed heavily, loosening his arms around the Italian boy, "Now go...before I do something we'll both regret."

Italy nodded, carefully jumping down from the counter, "In four years my love..." he blew Germany a kiss before wandering past the American and back outside, wiping away his tears.

America just stood, blinking slowly; he could hardly believe what he'd just seen. The Italian didn't look at him as he past, and the German just stood, leaning against the counter in the kitchen, sighing heavily, running a hand down his face. America eventually made his way back outside, looking slightly bewildered as Italy skipped off to join Romano in play, back to his happy self. The American sidled up to Hungary, gently tapping her on the shoulder, "Hey aunt Hungary, what's with Germany and Italy?"

Hungary smiled softly, "Aren't they sweet together?"

"Wait...so you know about them?"

She giggled slightly, "Bless them they try to hide it...they've been in love ever since they met, it's a shame for the age difference."

"Yeah..." he looked up as the German made his way back outside, heading towards the back of the garden where the fireworks had been set up, signalling for them all to gather round, "I guess it's time for fireworks then."

All the inhabitants crowded round behind the safety fence as the German went to set them off. England handed out the bowls of stew, casting a glare at the Italian when he gave him his, before going to stand beside America, smiling shyly at him as he sipped the stew. America smiled back, looking up at the sky to watch the rockets, wheels and fountains go off in the night sky. All of them sipped from their bowls as they watched the explosions of bright colours and sparkling light above them, with occasional 'ooohs' and 'ahhhhs'.

"They're really beautiful aren't they England?" America said softly, shuffling closer to the Brit.

"Yes..." he whispered, leaning his head softly on America's shoulder, gazing up at the colourful sky. America smiled warmly, resting his head against the Brit's, heart fluttering in his chest. Italy looked up at them, grinning, about to start singing when he caught England's dark glare and kept his mouth closed.

"Well that's the last of them." Germany said eventually as the smoke from the last firework disappeared in the air above them, "Come on Italy, Romano, Japan, bed time." the mischief twins groaned slightly in protest but were too tired to argue as they were escorted to bed by Germany and France, Japan following along behind. Austrian and Hungary made their way back inside hand in hand whilst Ukraine carried a sleeping Sealand to bed.

America and England were stood alone, side by side in the empty, dark garden, shivering in the cold. The American swallowed slightly, making a decision, "England."

"Yes?" England asked softly, gazing up at him.

"I urm...I...I think I..." America stammered nervously, biting his lip. He couldn't do it, he sighed, "I think I'm going to bed." he muttered softly, patting the Brit on the shoulder before hurriedly leaving, cursing himself for being a coward.

England sighed, his hope being dampened as America disappeared into the apartments. The Brit picked up his unicorn he'd left on the table, still soaking wet and now freezing cold, and took it into the kitchen.

England ran some warm water into the washing up bowl and squirted in some soap, swashing it around to make suds. He carefully dunked the unicorn into the water and scrubbed it thoroughly, silently swearing under his breath at Italy for doing this to his beloved toy. England furrowed his fuzzy brows in confusion when he noticed something black in the water, he lifted out the unicorn and inspected in closely, the black substance was running down one of its back legs. It looked like ink. The Brit still looked confused for a moment, but then his heart suddenly stopped. He remembered...when he'd first gotten the toy from the girl he'd written his name on its stomach in black ink. Then a thought occurred to him...she'd also written her name.

Trembling slightly, he turned the unicorn upside down in his hands, and lifted it close to his face, squinting to see what was written. Sure enough, his name was there, slightly smudged now from the water but still legible...and just above his name, was the girls' name, his best friends' name, America's dream girls name...written in black ink.

Ukraine

* * *

><p><strong>I can't write a single story with Germany and Italy in it without resorting to some sort of love between them haha GermanyItaly added**

**Merry Christmas eveyone! :)**


	8. Revelations and Heartbreak

**T****itle: Hetalia Apartments**

**Pairings: America/England, America/Unknown**

**America has already met his true love and is bound and promised to her, but she's a distant memory now and he just _can't _remember her name...will returning to Hetalia apartments help him remember? Will he find his dream girl and live happily ever after like he promised?**

**Or has this mystery girl got competition for America's heart...**

**Chapter 6 - Revelations and Heartbreak**

* * *

><p>"VENEZIANO!"<p>

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You look like Captain Hook!"

"I'm going to KILL you Veneziano!" Romano thundered, racing after his hysterical brother, face red with rage. Italy grinned, jumping up into the vents he scuttled away as fast as he could but Romano wasn't going to lose him that easily, he followed Italy into the venting system, crawling after him fast like cat in pursuit of its prey. Romano wasn't going to let his brother get away with drawing a moustache on his face whilst he was asleep!

Italy came to a sudden stop in the tunnel and Romano took the chance, he lunged forward, grabbing hold of his foot.

"You're going to get it now Veneziano-"

"Shhh!" Italy hushed him, batting a hand to get him to be quiet, pulling his foot out of Romano's grasp. He leant closer to the bottom of the vent, looking through one of the grates.

"What is it?" Romano asked softly, crawling beside his brother to peer through the grate, scribbles on his face forgotten.

"Something's wrong with England..." Italy whispered, pointing to the Brit's bedroom below them.

England was sat in the corner of his bedroom, knees tucked up to his chest, newly washed unicorn sat on his lap, cuddled close to his chest. The Brit's watery eyes gazed down at the floor, clouded with misery, not like they were used to seeing England at all. Italy kicked open the grate and jumped through into his bedroom, England didn't even look up. Romano went to do the same and tripped, falling onto the carpet with a loud thump, cursing himself.

"England! Come on breakfasts ready! Austria made pancakes!" Italy sang cheerily, grabbing England's hand and trying to pull him to his feet. England stayed put, arm flopping lifelessly back down to his side when Italy eventually dropped it in defeat, "England?" he said softly, shaking the Brit's shoulder. England murmured something incoherent, a single tear sliding down his cheek.

"Veneziano I think we should go." Romano muttered softly, grabbing his brother's arm and gently pulling him towards the door. Italy nodded, leaving with Romano, but not before casting one last worried glance at England.

England sniffed, dabbing at his eyes, gazing despondently out of the window. He slowly turned the unicorn upside down, staring at the names, ever present on the toy's stomach in smudgy black ink. Last night he'd tried to wash them off, as if trying to wash away the fact that Ukraine is America's dream girl. But it wouldn't wash off, and even if it did, it wouldn't change anything.

Regaining himself slightly, England slowly got to his feet, glancing around his room, sighing deeply. He wasn't sure why he was so upset, really he should be happy for America, he should be rushing into the American's room to tell him that the girl he's wanted his entire life is right under his nose and he didn't even know. But all England wanted to do was ignore it; pretend he'd never found out, that way America would have to keep searching for this girl, even though he's already with her. Well, not exactly with her as in, together, like a couple. England wasn't even sure if Ukraine really did like America in that way or if she was just playing a game with their heads, after all, she did kiss the Brit as well.

**~0~**

"England's upstairs crying in his room." Italy announced casually over breakfast, tucking into his third pancake, dribbling syrup down his chin. Everyone looked up; raising an eyebrow suspiciously, America looked deeply concerned.

"Maybe I should go talk to him..." America thought aloud, getting out of his seat.

"No point America, he won't talk." Italy said, giggling slightly when America went to sit back down and ended up on the floor, Romano having moved his seat back just before he went to sit on it.

"America, would you like to go for a walk around the town? We could get a coffee or something." Ukraine asked with a sweet little smile as the American climbed back up onto his chair.

"Urm, sure that'd be great." America muttered, not really concentrating as his godmother had just sat down, "Hey Hungary, if you're back here then does that mean I don't work here anymore?"

Everyone stopped eating, holding their breath, waiting for the answer. Hungary laughed slightly, "Of course you still work here America! I'm only here for a few days I suspect anyway, just wanted to check up on the place, and all you lovely lot as well." she said, beaming at them all, "That is of course...if you still want the job?"

"Yeah sure, I mean it's kinda stressful but it's a lot of fun." America said, chuckling slightly.

"Well then, that's settled." Hungary smiled, taking a sip of tea, "No doubt more so when I take Austria away with me."

Austria smirked slightly, "Well I do do most of the work around here, you'll have to shape up when I'm gone America."

"Don't worry; I'm sure you guys won't make it too difficult to me." America said, he and Ukraine getting to their feet.

"Can't make any promises!" Italy said, beaming at the American.

America rolled his eyes, "Yeah don't worry, I don't expect you two to make my life easy..." he sighed, grabbing his coat, "Alright, you ready to go Ukraine?"

"Yep." she smiled, wrapping her scarf around her neck as they both made their way to the front door. Just as they were about to leave, England was slowly making his way downstairs.

"Hey England." America said softly, smiling at the Brit, "We're going for a walk around the town, you wanna come with us?"

England didn't look up, "No, I'm fine, you two go enjoy yourselves." he muttered softly.

Ukraine grinned; she waved to the Brit before pulling open the door for her and America. The American bit his lip, gazing after England with a worried expression as he was taken away. Once outside, Ukraine linked arms with America as they set off down the courtyard together. England watched them go, sighing deeply, slowly turning around he made his way back upstairs.

The photo was lying on England's desk, he carefully picked it up, staring down at it, "If I showed this photo to America..." he said quietly to himself, "I wonder what he'd do..."

"He might not do anything." Sealand said from the doorway.

England spun around to face him, "Well why wouldn't he? He's spent his whole life waiting for that girl he's promised to!" he shot at the boy, Sealand backed away slightly nervously. England sighed, composing himself he then spoke softer, "But if the girl of his dreams is right in front of him...and she likes him too...if America found out about her then he...he wouldn't have any reason to look for somebody who loves him..."

"England, is that okay with you?" Sealand asked quietly, stepping cautiously into the bedroom.

"I had nothing to do with him from the beginning." England mumbled softly, turning away from him, "...and anyway, I worked out your little plan, you wanted America and Ukraine to get together so that I'd come home right? Well even if...if they did get together, I wouldn't come back..."

Sealand sighed, shaking his head he silently left; he couldn't handle his brother when he got like this. England slowly sat down on his bed, photo in hand, biting his lip. He had to tell America and Ukraine the truth. They'd both made a promise to each other and America was determined to keep it, he wasn't sure about Ukraine, or if she could even remember the promise, but even if she doesn't, England knew that he had to tell them, it was only right. After all, what right did England have to keep this from them? Even if it did hurt him to see America with Ukraine, that didn't mean he shouldn't tell them they're promised to each other...

**~0~**

"So America...what do you think of England?" Ukraine asked, sipping her coffee as they wandered back to Hetalia apartments together.

"Urm...he's a pretty nice guy." America answered awkwardly, shrugging slightly, trying to think of a way to change the subject. "Hey did you see that guy who was waiting behind us for coffee? What was up with his hair-"

"You love him don't you?" Ukraine cut it, watching America carefully.

"I-I uhhhh..." America stammered nervously, going bright red.

"Why don't you tell him?" she asked calmly, sipping on her coffee again.

America shook his head, staring at her as if she was deranged, "T-Tell him? Tell him what? There's nothing to tell-"

"Why are you denying it?"

"I-I...that girl from my childhood...I promised her we'd be together..."

"But what if she's forgotten, or doesn't care?" Ukraine asked, closing the gap between them she went to stand in front of him, hugging him tightly.

"Urm uhhh..." America hugged her awkwardly, "Well what if she hasn't?"

Ukraine sighed, letting go of him, she bit her lip, gazing at the American sadly but managed to hold her tongue. She so badly wanted to tell America what England had told her the other day, about him liking America, if she did then surely America would go and tell England how he felt about him. Ukraine shook her head, linking arms with America again as they carried of towards Hetalia in silence. She couldn't do it; England had to be the one to tell him, he'd have to do it himself.

When they got back America rushed into his room, slamming the door shut in an indication that he wanted to be left alone. Ukraine went to her own room, a spare one she'd been staying in whilst she'd been visiting the apartments. She sat down at the vanity table and began combing her short, platinum blonde hair.

"Ukraine?" England asked softly, standing in the doorway.

"Hi England." she said, smiling at him as he approached her nervously, "How are you?"

"Urm...could I possibly talk to you about something?" he asked, taking a seat on the end of her bed, opposite her.

"Of course England." she went to sit beside him on the bed, "What's on your mind?"

"Urm Ukraine...this is going to sound a little weird but..." he ran his hands through the hair at the back of his neck, "...you know that boy you gave your unicorn to, the one like mine?"

"Yes?"

"Well...did you know any other boys? I mean, from that time...one you might have...have been in love with?"

Ukraine blinked slowly, biting her lip, trying to think, "I...I think I might have...I mean I remember this one boy, he was very sweet, we were planning to get married." she giggled slightly.

"R-Right..." England swallowed heavily, "Well...would you? I mean...if you found him again, would you marry him?"

Ukraine stared at him, "England...I'll never find him."

"Even though you met him here at Hetalia?"

"Well yes but...hang on." she furrowed her brows in confusion, "How did you know that?"

"I-I...never mind...but if you found him, would you marry him?"

Ukraine sighed, "England, I was five when I made that promise, it's not as if we were serious...although I suppose if I met him now, and he still wanted us to fulfil our promise...if I liked him I guess it could work." she shrugged slightly, "England I would love to find a man and settle down but it'd take a miracle to find that boy again, and I don't want to spend my whole life searching for him. I don't want to have to wait for one that I'll probably never find."

England nodded, sighing, "Ukraine..." he bit his lip, brows furrowed in irritation as his mouth refused to let himself speak. He just couldn't spit it out, it could ruin his chances...his chances with what? With America? Did...did England want a chance with America? He just couldn't be sure..."Never mind..." he muttered softly, getting up to leave, Ukraine watching him curiously as he softly closed her door behind him.

"Hey England." America said softly, coming out of his room to see the Brit leaving Ukraine's, "What were you doing in there?"

England shrugged, leaning against the wall, "Just...asking her how your outing was."

"It was...alright." America muttered, leaning next to the Brit.

England nodded; keeping his eyes fixed straight ahead, "America..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you...I mean are you...are you still in love with that girl?" he asked softly, gazing down at the carpet at their feet.

America sighed, shrugging, "Well, I wouldn't say love; I mean I haven't seen her for fifteen years but...I'm promised to her, and I don't break my promises."

England swallowed heavily, "So, say for example...she just randomly appeared out of nowhere...would you be with her?"

"Yeah dude, especially if she spent her whole life waiting for me, like I have for her...what are the chances of that though right?" America said, giving a feeble laugh.

England smiled weakly, heading back to his room, "Yeah...see you later America..."

**~0~**

"What's this about Hungary?" Germany asked that evening at the dining room table, no food was apparent, Austria and Hungary had called them all over for some kind of apartment meeting.

Hungary put down her cup of tea, casting her gaze over them all, "Well...Austria and I have been inspecting the apartments all day long, just checking up on the general well being of the place and how structurally safe it is, it is quite an old building after all." she threw a few pieces of note paper onto the table for them all to look at, "...and well unfortunately I've noticed quite a lot of things that need doing around here, nearly every room in this place needs repairs. I've compiled a list." she tapped the papers in the centre of the table, each one full of bullet points, "It'll take a few days to sort out I'm afraid, so for the time being you'll all have to find somewhere else to stay for a while."

Everyone stared at her in shock, "What?"

"I can't go home!" England almost yelled in despair, Sealand looking smug beside him, "Hungary I don't mind staying here whilst they do some little repairs."

"England the repairs are hardly little, some of the rooms are close to collapsing."

"But where the hell am I going to go? My parents live on the other side of the world for God's sake!" Germany growled, running his hands through his hair stressfully.

Hungary looked apologetically towards him, "Germany yours and Italy's rooms are the most badly damaged, you have to go, all of you. It's only for two days I suspect."

It seemed nobody had a choice in the matter; they had to pack up and go. Later that evening they were all stood outside the apartments in the chilly air of night, clinging to their suitcases and saying goodbye to one another.

"Au revoir everyone!" France called, blowing them all a kiss, picking up his suitcase.

"You will come back won't you France?" Japan asked, hugging him tightly.

France smirked slightly, gently patting the teen's back, "Oh course I will, my friend Spain does not live too far from 'ere, do you 'ave somewhere to go?"

"Hai I'm going to my parents' new house, they've been asking me for weeks to visit them." he said, grabbing hold of his case, "I'm getting the train down there."

"What about you two?" Austria turned to Romano and Italy, the brother's looked at each other briefly and shrugged. The Austrian sighed, "I suppose you two could camp out on the roof of the apartments as long as you're gone during the day."

They both raised an eyebrow, "The roof?" they said together, looking at one another, "Sweet!"

"Unless of course, you'd want to stay with me Italy..." Germany muttered softly, going slightly red.

"Where are you going Germany?" Italy asked, grabbing onto his arm.

"I'm staying with mein bruder; you can come too if you like."

"Not a chance in hell." Romano snapped, pulling Italy away from the offending German, "God knows what you'll do to him if you're alone together!"

"Romano! I want to go with Germany..." Italy pulled away from his brother, cuddling up to the German again.

Germany looked down at him, sighing, "Nein Italy, he's right...you better stay with Romano." he gently prized himself away from the Italian, trying to ignore his sad eyes, "I'll see you in a couple of days..." he pressed a soft kiss to Italy's forehead before hitching his rucksack up onto his shoulder, "Auf Wiedersehen everyone." he saluted them before taking off along with France.

Italy sighed, "Romano you're so mean..."

Romano rolled his eyes, "Forget him, he has a place to go, we all do."

"What about...England and America?" Italy asked quietly, looking over at the two men sat on the front steps of the apartments.

"England you have a place to go to..." America muttered softly, zipping up his case.

"Quiet you. Your house isn't that far away either." England spat back, glancing up at Sealand who was waiting for him.

"I can't go back, not with the test results I got from that last exam. They'll kill me."

"If you want, you two can come and stay at my place." Ukraine said smiling, coming up behind them.

America looked confused, "Your place? There aren't any ferries running this time of night are there?"

"No but I'm renting an apartment room in town, down by the lake, it's not as nice as here but we could stay there for a few days." she said cheerily, "It's quite small but there'll be enough room for all three of us, I'm in flat 1D." America felt relieved to not have to go home and agreed right away.

"Okay I'll take that offer." England said, getting up with America. Sealand bit his lip, deeply disappointed, his eyes getting damp from unshed tears.

America glanced over at England's brother, he suddenly felt awful for him, he'd come all this way to get England to go home with him, then when England has the chance to go back home he doesn't even want to! "England, you should go home with Sealand." America said, Sealand looking at him in confusion.

"No, Sealand can go home on his own."

Sealand sniffled, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand. America was suddenly infuriated by the Brit's coldness, "England for God's sake just go home!" he yelled angrily, glaring at him

England stared at America in confusion, 'What the bloody hell? Does he really want to be alone with Ukraine that badly?' he thought furiously, "Well FINE!" England bellowed, punching America hard across the face, sending him flying into the wall with a crash. Ukraine immediately went to America's aid, inspecting his face for damage. "Come on Sealand." England grumbled, taking his hand and leading him away with a very shocked looking Japan to the train station.

Ukraine helped America up, holding a tissue to his nose, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine...lets just get to yours, I think I need to sit down." he muttered softly, waving to everyone briefly as he and Ukraine journeyed into town to the small apartment building she was renting. Once inside Ukraine disappeared, telling him to make himself at home. America sighed, lying down on the sofa in the tiny living room, gently dabbing at his nose until the bleeding stopped. He felt terrible. He had only wanted to help Sealand, he hadn't meant to get annoyed at England, he just couldn't understand how mean the Brit could be to his little brother.

America sighed again, starting to unbutton his shirt as he made his way towards the bathroom, "Ukraine?" he called, "Is it alright if I have a shower?" he didn't hear a reply, he wasn't sure where she was. The American shed himself of his shirt and went to open the bathroom door. Just as he was reaching for the handle the door suddenly burst opened as Ukraine was getting out of the shower herself, completely naked. Ukraine gasped in shock at the American stood there, stumbling slightly she slipped on the wet floor tiles and fell into him, America yelled out as she knocked them both to the floor, Ukraine on top of him.

**~0~**

England stood leaning against a lamppost by the railway tracks, waiting for the train with Japan and Sealand, photograph in hand. He'd shoved it quickly into his pocket whilst packing and now that he had a moment to think he was gazing down at it once more, biting his lip, "I-I have to tell America the truth..." he whispered to himself. Taking the photo firmly in his hand he ran from the train station without a word to the others.

Japan stared after him in shock, calling to the Brit, "England? Where are you going? The train will be here any moment!" he watched as England disappeared into the darkness, turning to Sealand, "Where's England going?" he asked. Sealand looked at him, sighing softly; he knew what his brother was doing. Slowly he went to England suitcase and opened it up, pulling out his unicorn, tipping it upside down he showed it to Japan, the Asian read the names and he instantly knew what it meant. Japan gasped softly, eyes widening as he watched England's shadow fade away into the dark.

England panted softly, eventually coming to a stop just outside the apartment building Ukraine was staying in. He slowly walked up to the door marked 1D, on the first floor. The Brit's heart was hammering nervously as he raised a fist to knock, photo in his other hand. Just as he was about to hammer on the door he heard America yell out and England ignored his manners and wrenched open the door to see what was going on.

"America?" England called out, stepping into the apartment. The Brit stared; Ukraine was naked and wet, lying on top of America who was shirtless. England's mouth fell open; he could literally feel his heart breaking, his eyes rapidly filling with tears.

"England it's not what you think!" America yelled desperately, trying to lift Ukraine off himself.

England backed away, slowly shaking his head, "It's only natural that this would happen, after all you two are promised to each other!" he cried, turning on his heel he bolted from the room, dropping the photograph onto the apartment floor.

"England!" America yelled, managing to get the naked girl off himself he scrambled to his feet and ran after him. The Brit continued to run from America through the town centre, tears streaming down his face. America lunged forward and caught hold of England's arm, "England you don't understand, the one I really want is-"

England spun around to face America, tears still pouring down his face, both gazing at one another, at a loss for words. England's heart was going a mile a minute, everything was slowed down, every breath, every blink, every movement...England couldn't hold it in anymore, he ran towards America, grabbed hold of him by the shoulders and pressed their lips together in a kiss.

America was so stunned he could do nothing but stand still, eyes wide with shock. England eventually pulled away and took a few steps back, looking up at America with tears in his eyes.

"This photo...could it be...America?" Ukraine said softly, she'd caught up and was stood behind the couple, she'd put on a dressing gown and was holding onto the photo England dropped. America turned around to face her and stared. He couldn't believe he'd been so blind, it was so obvious...the reason Ukraine liked him so much, the reason she kept reappearing at Hetalia for no apparent reason...the American could suddenly see the sweet face of his beloved promise girl, her murky blue eye, short platinum blonde hair...

Ukraine was her...the girl he'd wanted his entire life, he'd found her...

"I hope you two are happy together." England said hurriedly, running away from them before they could say anything else, disappearing into the darkness once more.

**~0~**

"England...might not come back..." Romano said softly to his brother, lying down on the roof, resting his arms behind his head. Italy looked confused, "Why? He's coming back in two days!" he said, lying down beside him.

"America's gone off with that woman...England might not want to be here if they get together..." Romano said, looking up as he heard the train leaving the station nearby.

England sat miserably next to Sealand and Japan as they rode the train out of the station, tears still rolling down his cheeks. Sealand bit his lip, taking hold of his brother's hand, squeezing it gently, but the Brit didn't respond. Japan was staring intently out the window of the train, he frantically tried to find the Hetalia apartments through the haze, but he couldn't find it. It was as if it had never existed from the beginning...

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if anyone watches Love Hina but the kiss is the sweetest thing ever! ^^ it's honestly amazing and I really hope I did it justice, sighhh~ America and England having that kiss would be beautiful...<strong>

**Reviews are love :)**


	9. That One Day

**T****itle: Hetalia Apartments**

**Pairings: America/England, America/Unknown, Germany/Italy**

**America has already met his true love and is bound and promised to her, but she's a distant memory now and he just _can't _remember her name...will returning to Hetalia apartments help him remember? Will he find his dream girl and live happily ever after like he promised?**

**Or has this mystery girl got competition for America's heart...**

**Chapter 9 - That One Day**

* * *

><p>America stood still, frozen in place by the soft lips pressed against his own, 'He-he's kissing me...his lips, so soft...so warm...' the American thought as England softly pulled away, gazing up at him with sad eyes.<p>

"This photo...could it be...America?" America spun around to face Ukraine, his heart stopping when he realised what he should have done a long time ago. He could suddenly see the sweet face of his beloved promise girl, her murky blue eyes, short platinum blonde hair...

Ukraine was her...the girl he'd wanted his entire life, he'd found her...

"I hope you two are happy together." England said hurriedly, turning on his heel he ran back down the street and out of sight.

America watched him go, his eyes following the Brit until he was completely out of sight, then he slowly turned back to Ukraine, "Ukraine what did you just say?"

"Well I found this picture, England dropped it, that must be him in the photo." she held it up to the American, pointing out the cheerful face of the Brit in the photograph, "...but in the background there's two other children, and one of them is me...and I remember this little boy I used to play with...and that's him in the photo." Ukraine said, handing the photo to him.

"Let me see that..." America took the photo, examining it closely, holding it up to the light from a lamppost to see who the two children in the background were, "Hey...that's me! I used to come to Hetalia to play all the time, when aunt Hungary owned the hotel...I remember that sand box! That girl I'm playing with...she's the one I've been dreaming of all this time...the one I made my promise with. Ukraine...is that why you came back to Hetalia?" America asked, pocketing the photo.

Ukraine shivered slightly, wrapping her dressing gown more tightly around herself as she shook her head, "Not exactly, I mean I've always lived on my island, but I used to live very close to Hetalia when I was little before I moved, I never really thought I'd ever see that boy again but I never allowed myself to move anywhere that isn't close to Hetalia...I mean I spend most of my time in this town, so maybe subconsciously I wanted to be close to the place I last saw him...I can't remember that boy's face very well but I used to really really like him. We said that we would find each other when we're all grown up and live happily ever after...America, that little boy was you wasn't it?" she said softly, the American staring at her in shock.

"Ukraine..." America said slightly dazed, stepping towards her he took hold of her hands in his own, "You're that little girl!"

Ukraine smiled softly, looking unsure, "Yes I am...is that alright?"

"Of course it is! What do you mean?" America stared at her in confusion at her seemingly ridiculous question.

"It's just that...England looked like he was about to cry..." she said softly, glancing over American's shoulder to where the Brit had run off.

America looked round as well, swallowing heavily, "England..." he whispered, biting his lip, 'What good would it do to go after him now? After all I've found the girl I've been looking for all this time...besides, England did say he hoped I was happy with her...I guess I never meant that much to him after all...'

"America...do you think we could go back now? It's getting quite cold..."

America nodded slowly, taking Ukraine's hand, "Yeah...lets go."

America and Ukraine made their way back to her apartment to get some sleep, America set up a bed on her sofa, she did suggest that they could share her bed but the American decided against it, he wanted to be alone that night with his thoughts...

**~0~**

"America, would you like some breakfast?" Ukraine asked kindly the next morning, gently shaking the American's shoulder.

America mumbled softly, half awake, "Uhh yeah...that'd be great thanks."

Ukraine smiled, grabbing her purse, "I'll just go down to the bakery and get us something okay? What would you like?"

"Uhh I'll eat anything." America said, yawning slightly as he sat up.

Ukraine smiled, going to the door, "Okay, I'll be back in a bit."

America nodded, "See ya." he sighed softly once she'd closed the door behind her, resting his head back against the arm of the sofa, '…man...something about this just doesn't feel right...' he closed his eyes, dosing off to sleep for a few minutes until his mobile phone rang from somewhere in his suitcase, waking him. America sat back up, reaching blindly into the case for the ringing device, holding it up to his ear, "Hello?"

"Hi America, it's Japan."

"Oh hey Japan." America smiled slightly, leaning back against the sofa, "What's up? Did you get to your parent's house alright?"

"Hai I did thank you, at first I was worried that my mother would still be angry at me for leaving but she's really been enjoying my cooking, most likely because of all the practice I've had cooking for all of you." Japan said, chuckling slightly.

America smiled softly, running a hand through his messy hair, "Oh that's great Japan."

"Are...are you still with Ukraine, America?" Japan asked cautiously.

"Uhh yeah I am, I'm at her place."

"Urm...America...I actually called you to talk about Ukraine-"

"Oh I know, I was so surprised, Ukraine turned out to be the girl I made my promise to!" America announced, laughing slightly, "England's the one who told me too, well, the one who made me realise."

Japan desperately shook his head, "B-But America, England, he really likes-"

America looked up as he heard the sound of a key in a lock as Ukraine returned with breakfast, "Hey sorry Japan I gotta go, I'll see you in a few days." America said hurriedly, hanging up the phone.

"America? America are you there? America!" Japan called down the receiver, staring at the phone in his hands.

"Japan?" Japan's mother asked, coming up behind him, "Is everything alright?"

Japan spun around to face her, "Mother I'm very sorry but I have to go back, my friends need me."

His mother smiled calmly, "It's okay Japan, I understand."

**~0~**

"Hetalia? That was the first word you ever said?" Sealand asked England over breakfast that morning, tucking into a piece of toast.

"That's right." England's mother answered for him, taking a sip of tea, "At first all he said was mama and dada and then it was Hetalia, Hetalia!"

"Mum! Stop it, you're embarrassing me." England muttered, going slightly red, even if the only people in the room were his parents and his little brother.

"Is that why you went to live there?" Sealand asked, their dad looked up from his news paper and scoffed.

England nodded, ignoring his dad, "Yes...and I'll be going back there soon." he added, shooting his father a dirty look. England's dad rolled his eyes, going back to his paper. "I'm sorry about...what happened." England mumbled softly to his mother, "We haven't spoken since the...unpleasantness..."

"Its fine England, I'm over it." his mother said cheerily, glancing at her husband for confirmation, who said nothing.

Sealand looked up as the phone in the hall rang; he got up and went to answer it before calling to England, saying that it was Japan calling for him. England looked up curiously; he went to take the phone from his brother, "Hello?" Sealand stood by the kitchen door, listening to what England was saying into the phone. "Oh hi Japan...yes I know, I figured out it was her...of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be? It's none of my business if they're in love is it?...well what are you so worried about? It's not going to change anything...look if America doesn't come back after this then he never will...yes well...I don't think that's going to happen."

**~0~**

Japan took the next train over to Germany's brother's house as soon as possible, he was certain there was no way America would return to Hetalia, not now he has Ukraine, he needed to gather everyone together and see what they could do about it. Germany was good with dealing with situations, he was certain the German would know what to do. The Asian waited patiently after knocking on the door until a tall, grey haired man answered, "Hey little guy! What you doing here? Are you lost?" he asked, laughing slightly.

Japan blinked slowly, shaking his head, "No...urm, are you Germany's older brother?"

Prussia quirked an eyebrow, "You're here to see West?" Japan nodded shyly, "Alright...West! There's some kid here to see you." he called behind him into the house.

In moments the German was at the door, in nothing but a pair of boxers and a black tank top, "Italy?" he asked excitedly before realising who it was, he couldn't help feeling a little disappointed, "Oh...hallo Japan."

Japan smiled slightly, bowing to him, "Kon'nichiwa Germany."

Prussia smirked slightly, "Sorry West, I should have said it wasn't the kid you're currently boning."

Germany glared at his brother, going red, "Shut up bruder." he growled, Prussia laughed, disappearing into the house, Germany shook his head, turning back to Japan, "Sorry about him, hallo Japan."

"Hello Germany, I'm sorry to bother you but I needed to tell you something..." Japan said, regaling the German with the story of England, America and Ukraine.

Germany listened intently, leaning against the doorframe, "I see...well personally I think Ukraine could do much better than America, but still, I'm happy for them I suppose."

Japan bit his lip, looking worried, "But if America has found the girl he's made his promise with...then what's going to happen? He'll have no reason to come back to the Hetalia apartments will he?"

"That may be true Japan, but that's America's choice to make."

**~0~**

Germany didn't offer any help, never having really liked America he wasn't bothered at all whether or not he came back. Japan needed to try someone else, "Don't you think we should do something about it?" Japan insisted to Romano and Austria who were sat on the front steps of Hetalia, watching the builders work on the apartments.

"At this point we don't know if he's coming back here or not...but knowing America he'll probably be back here tomorrow." Austria said calmly, handing Romano a plate of toast.

"But America is the only reason I'm living at Hetalia...he's the only reason why...I just want to do something nice for him to show him I care!" Japan persisted desperately.

"Something nice? If America doesn't want to come back it won't exactly be nice to force him." Romano pointed out, taking a bite out of a piece of toast.

"I don't want to force him, I just-" Japan started, jumping slightly as Italy leapt down from the roof and landed in front of him.

"Hey Japan! You're back already, did you get into a fight with your mother?" he asked, shaking his head to get the leaves out of his hair.

"No, actually we're getting along very well, Italy...what do you think we should do?"

"I don't think we should do anything." Italy said, taking a seat beside Romano, "America and that crazy lady make a nice couple."

"Yeah you're right; maybe America would be happier if he didn't come back here." Romano suggested, leaning against his brother tiredly.

Japan shook his head, "But then what's going to happen to all of us? What will we do? We need America to be here will all of us..." Japan said softly, slumping down beside Italy.

"If America doesn't come back I'll find you guys a new manager, it's no big deal." Austria said calmly, ruffling Italy's hair, taking a slice of toast off Romano's plate and putting it into Italy's mouth.

"America's our manager! We don't need anyone else." Japan insisted.

Austria sighed softly, "Well I'm afraid that if America's in love and wants to be with this woman and doesn't want to come back to work here then there's nothing we can do about it."

**~0~**

"Ukraine...you can go and study in your room if you want..." America muttered as he sat cross legged on the floor of her apartment, staring intently at the wall straight ahead of him.

Ukraine shook her head, "No, I want to stay right here with you America, forever." she said softly, crawling over to the American, leaning against his shoulder.

"Ukraine..." America sighed softly, running a hand down his face stressfully. He didn't know what was wrong. This was his dream girl for God sake! The girl he's wanted his entire life. But it didn't feel...right...all America could think about was England...

**~0~**

"Hey England, I'm so glad you and mum are talking again and that everything's going well." Sealand said happily, skipping into the Brit's bedroom, smiling at all the old posters still on the walls of England's old bedroom.

"Yeah me too, it's going better than I imagined...maybe I'll stick around a while longer." England sang cheerily, gazing out of his bedroom window. Sealand looked confused, "But aren't you going back to the apartments? I mean how come you're staying?"

"What do you mean why? Hey I thought you wanted me to stay here, didn't you Sealand?" England turned back to look at his brother, chuckling slightly. The Brit turned back to the window, his smile soon fading when he saw who was stood outside by the front gate. It was Japan.

England bit his lip, he left silently to go and talk to him. Sealand watched through the window as England went outside to see what the Asian wanted. He couldn't tell what they were saying but Japan looked like he was pleading with England about something, but the Brit was shaking his head sadly. Japan stepped forward but England stepped back, and every time the Asian tried to move closer England kept moving away until finally the Brit turned around and ran back inside the house, just before he closed the door he looked back at Japan, "I don't think I can help you this time Japan, I'm sorry."

But Japan wouldn't give in; he stood by the front gate of England's house until it was late into the night. Leaning tiredly against the gate post, still gazing up at England's bedroom window in the hope that the Brit would come to his senses. England just watched from his window, feeling worse and worse as the minutes ticked by. Eventually a hand fell on Japan's shoulder and he looked up to see France standing by his side.

"You let me 'andle zis, you 'ead on back 'ome back to your parents." France said kindly, patting his shoulder. Japan thanked him and left, France taking the Asian's place by the Brit's front gate, looking up at England through the window, slowly shaking his head.

England looked down at France in confusion, 'Why are the guys so desperate to get me with America?'

France was relentless, he stood leaning against the gate, staring up at England until he gave in. England sighed, made his way downstairs and opened the front door, staring back at the Frenchman. Neither said a word for quite some time, until finally, France spoke up.

"You know England...zere iz something I 'ave always regretted...a long time ago, zere was zis girl once who I really loved, but a good friend of mine beat me to it and said he liked her...at ze time I just decided to let it be, I thought zat if I followed my heart it would just make my friend and zat girl upset. But of course I waz ze one who ended up heartbroken because I didn't do what my heart waz telling me to...so England, follow your heart...don't make ze same mistake I made."

England stared at France, there were almost tears in his eyes, he never realised France could be so deep...then he went and ruined the moment.

"Well I 'ave just made a total fool out of myself, so now it's your turn...how do you really feel about America, England?" France said with a smirk.

England stared at France, going a deep shade of red, he turned to run back upstairs but Sealand was behind him, blocking the entrance. England glared at him, trying to get past, "America has Ukraine and they made that promise to each other, and anyway I'm not the one he wants!"

"We don't know what's going on inside America's head, but England, how do you feel?" he asked, grabbing England's hand to prevent him from leaving.

"'I'm not sure, I don't know!" England pushed past him, rushing upstairs to his room, tears filling his eyes. Sealand sighed, about to go after him when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I'll go." his dad growled, making for the stairs.

"Dad NO! You know what happened last time!" Sealand hissed at him, grabbing onto his arm.

"He's my son and I want to talk to him." his dad said firmly, pushing him to one side, storming upstairs after his eldest.

England sniffed slightly, wrenching his curtains closed so he didn't have to see France's smug face looking up at him from where he still was outside. The Brit sighed dabbing at his eyes, glancing up when someone opened the door; he cringed when he saw who it was.

England's dad stepped into the room, "Son."

England sighed, "Dad."

That was all that was said by either of them for a few minutes as they stood silently staring at on another, until eventually England's dad spoke up, "I see you're...still having relationship troubles."

England rolled his eyes, "Perhaps, but that's not really any of your business though, is it dad?"

"England-"

"No! Listen to me dad; I don't want you getting involved in my life! That's why we had the trouble in the first place! That's why I had to leave! Because you can't accept me for who I am!"

He ignored England's protest, as if he hadn't even spoken, "I'm assuming this trouble is," he pulled a disgusted face, "...with another man-"

"Oh oh oh!" England snapped, glaring at him, shaking his head, "I knew it! You're still not over it are you? You're still pissed at me because I turned out gay aren't you?" he yelled, trembling with rage. England's dad looked at him sadly as he remembered that shameful day.

_"So...you're gay are you son?" England's dad spat at his fifteen year old son, struggling to control his temper. His son started to tremble with fear, nodding slowly, his little twelve year old brother taking hold of England's hand._

_His dad closed his eyes, inhaling deeply before he spoke, "How dare you...HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE THIS FAMILY!" he bellowed. "GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK!"_

_England winced, trembling with both fear and anger as he picked up his suitcase, opening the front door to leave, "Fine...I'll go. You'll never see me again!" he left, slamming the door shut behind him. Sealand broke down into tears, trying to go after him but his dad stopped him._

_"Let him go, we're better off without him."_

"England..." his dad sighed, "I'm sorry okay? I realise now what I did, what I said...I shouldn't have done it, but I can't help being a little homophobic alright? If you want to be with this man then fine...just don't expect me to be there for you."

With that, his dad left and England was alone again. He slumped into his window against the curtains, crying into his hands.

**~0~**

America sighed, dragging himself up to answer the door that evening as Ukraine was busy preparing dinner. He pulled open the door, surprised to see Germany stood there, the American was about to say something when a fist suddenly came flying his face, "OW! Germany! What was that for?" he asked irritably, wiping the blood from his nose.

"Look America I didn't want to get involved in your life but Japan has been going insane trying to sort out you und England so I thought I'd at least have a go...why are you giving up on England?"

"I have to keep my promise Germany!"

"Which is it America? Because you have to keep a promise? Or because you think there's no use chasing after him? Those are two different reasons America."

"Germany...I have to go...look I'm sorry man..." America closed the door before the German could say anything else. He leant his head against it, sighing deeply; he listened to the sound of Germany walking away. Ukraine looked over curiously; skipping over to America she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It's okay America, you still have me...and you can stay here as long as you like. We can be together forever America, just like you promised..." she whispered, resting her head against him. America looked at her, biting his lip. He couldn't do it. It wasn't what he wanted. He didn't know what he wanted anymore!

"Ukraine...I'm sorry!" he said quickly before he wrenched open the door and ran out, passing Germany who called after him but he ignored it, he kept on running, he had no idea where he was going, only that he had to get there fast.

**~0~**

England sat up, blinking blearily as he could hear someone rapping at their door. In the other room he could hear his parents complaining as it was almost three in the morning. The Brit dragged himself out of bed to go and tell France to go away, but was shocked when he saw it wasn't in fact the Frenchman at his doorstep, but America.

"England..." America panted slightly, having run all the way here as no trains were running this late, "I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, but everyone has been talking about us and, and me and Ukraine and I just...I need to know how you feel about...this..." America waved his arms around between them, trying to emphasise his point.

England bit his lip, shrugging slightly, "I-I don't know America...I don't know how I feel..." he whispered softly, looking away from America's intense gaze.

"England...I...I..." America murmured softly, hands aching to touch him. He looked deep into England's beautiful green eyes and leant down slightly, catching the Brit's lips with his own. England gasped at the soft touch and momentarily began to respond before he pulled away.

"I...I can't do this America, I'm sorry..." England whispered, quickly closing the door on America.

America watched as the door closed on him and England disappeared from sight, he stood and stared at the door in his face for a few long moments before turning away. He slowly began to walk back up the garden path, dragging his feet as he went, but fell to his knees, crying into his hands before he even made it to the gate.


	10. Proclamation of Love

**T****itle: Hetalia Apartments**

**Pairings: America/England, America/Unknown, Germany/Italy**

**America has already met his true love and is bound and promised to her, but she's a distant memory now and he just _can't _remember her name...will returning to Hetalia apartments help him remember? Will he find his dream girl and live happily ever after like he promised?**

**Or has this mystery girl got competition for America's heart...**

**Chapter 10 - Proclamation of Love**

* * *

><p>"America, you are a Dummkopf!" Germany snarled, harshly hitting the American across the back of the head, glaring at him. America groaned, leaning back against the door of Hetalia academy, listening to Germany's abuse, "You kissed him? You fucking kissed him! You idioten!"<p>

America sighed irritably, rubbing his temples stressfully, "I thought he liked me alright? But I guess I was wrong...all of you were!"

Everyone was sat outside the apartments waiting to be let in, the repairs had been finished much earlier than expected and everyone could go back to their real home. Romano and Italy were still snoozing happily on the roof, cuddling in their sleep, France was slumped against the wall beside Germany, practically asleep and still drunk from last night, Austria and Hungary were writing a check for the builders and Japan cautiously sat down next to America, patting his back comfortingly.

"Of course he likes you! But why za hell would you come on so strongly like that and shove your mouth on his?" Germany growled, getting out his phone, trying to call England again.

"Strongly? He kissed me first!" America snapped, glaring up at the German. After getting rejected by the Brit he'd spent that night fast asleep on a bench in the middle of town, not wanting to return to Ukraine's, and he was in absolutely no mood to be yelled at this morning.

"I'm sure England didn't mean to push you away America..." Japan said kindly, smiling sadly at him.

America sighed softly, "I don't really know about tha-Oh for God SAKE! Italy!" he bellowed, falling forwards under the weight of the Italian as he'd leapt down from the rooftop onto the American's back. Italy laughed, sliding off America he went to cling onto Germany instead. Romano soon followed his brother down from the roof but America was prepared and shoved him off roughly the second he landed on his back. America wasn't usually mean, especially not to Romano or Italy, but he was in a really bad mood this morning and the mischief twins weren't helping.

"Damn it!" Germany growled, hanging up his mobile, "England's not answering."

"Does that mean he's not coming back?" Japan said softly, looking at the others in panic.

"...I don't know...maybe..." Germany muttered unsurely, taking Italy's hand and his rucksack in the other as Austria was waving goodbye to the builders, signalling that they could finally go back into their apartments.

They all filed in hurriedly, not really paying any attention to the repairs as they all rushed upstairs to their rooms. America sighed as he watched them, leaning against the doorframe, staying put downstairs with Austria and Hungary

"You okay America?" Austria asked curiously.

America shrugged slightly, "Austria...is England really not coming back?" he mumbled softly, glancing up at his godfather.

Austria sighed, exchanging a look with his wife, "I don't know America, after everything that's happened...he may not want to."

"Oh..." was all the American could manage, he excused himself before trudging upstairs to his room, he slammed the door shut and collapsed onto his bed, tears burning in his eyes. What had he done? What had he done! Driven England away that's what he'd done...what was he thinking just kissing him like that? England had said he wasn't sure about them being together...but America was so sure about this! He now knew how much he wanted it...

**~0~**

By the end of November all the residents at Hetalia had pretty much returned to their normal lives. Italy, Romano and Japan continued to go to school, France continued to drink, Germany went back to work and continued trying to hide his feelings for Italy, despite everyone knowing all about them...but America spent most of his days moping around in a depression, frequently getting on everybody's nerves.

"Get the hell OUT America!" Germany snarled, shoving the American out of his room, slamming the door in America's face.

"God America...you're giving me an 'eadache!" France moaned irritably, gripping the side of his head as he shooed him out of his room.

"America we're busy!" Italy complained, he and Romano pushing the annoying American out of their room, shutting the door behind him.

"Well I...I do enjoy talking to you America, but I'm a little preoccupied at the moment with homework and everything..." Japan said, gently leading America out of his bedroom.

Suddenly no one wanted to talk to America anymore, not since all his complaints and moans revolved around England. The first few days back everyone had England on their minds, they all tried calling him but he'd never pick up. No one went to his parent's house to see him however, deciding that the Brit probably wouldn't want to see them anyway since he seemed to be ignoring them all.

Only just a week after they'd returned to the apartments and only America seemed to care about England's absence anymore. England's room was left alone, and they wouldn't rent it out to anybody, just in case he decided to come back...but nobody discussed him anymore, or attempted to get in contact with him. America tried though, he tried talking to everyone about him, but everyone just got more and more annoyed, even Japan turned him away, and he was always the understanding one.

Aside from the depression and moodiness, America hadn't been doing much else, that was until about another week later when Ukraine suddenly showed up at the apartments out of the blue. America felt sick when he saw her, guilt settling in his stomach. The last time he'd seen her he'd run from her house after realising he couldn't be with her...America thought she'd be crushed, and was here to try and win him back. Instead the young woman just swept her way into the dining room one morning and sat down at the table for breakfast liked she'd lived there all her life! America couldn't believe it; everyone seemed a bit lost for words as she chatted pleasantly to them all. The American caught her on the way to the living room after breakfast.

"Ukraine..." America said softly, gently grabbing her hand. Ukraine turned around and smiled at him, "Listen, I'm...I'm really sorry, for running away and...and well for everything really. I just let that promise get so out of hand! I mean...I thought I would fall in love with that girl all over again when I found her but...I-I don't love you Ukraine I'm sorry."

"It's okay America, I don't love you either." she said calmly, shrugging slightly.

America stared at her, "W-What? You don't love me?"

Ukraine tilted her head to the side, "...no."

"B-But you kept saying how you wanted to be with me, forever!"

"Oh America..." she sighed softly, gently hugging him close, "...I guess I was just fooling myself, I mean who were we trying to kid? You love England, and it was wrong of me to get in the way of you two, I'm sorry."

America stared at her for a moment, he was momentarily pleased before sighing slightly, "Yeah well...thanks, but it doesn't really matter, England doesn't want me anyway."

"What are you talking about? Of course he wants you! He loves you America, can't you see it?"

"I thought I did but...I-I kissed him and he just pulled away..." America muttered softly, looking away as his eyes started to well up.

"Didn't he kiss you back?"

"Yeah at first I guess..."

"Well then he must have some feeling for you America, just give him some time."

So America did. A lot of time. November soon passed and no one had heard from the Brit, Ukraine came to stay at Hetalia apartments from time to time like she was their friendly neighbour and Hungary said her goodbyes before returning to Hawaii, taking Austria with her, leaving America in charge.

December crept up fast on the residents of Hetalia, the nights got longer, the days got shorter and it was always freezing cold. The trees outside had shed their leaves, the roads were frosted over and wherever you went there was a Christmas tree in every window. Hetalia had there own Christmas tree up and had spent an evening all decorating it together, Italy always liked to put the star on the top, with Germany lifting him up, whilst Romano loved spraying it with fake snow (usually going overboard until it was completely white). It was their first Christmas tree decorating without England, or Austria and Hungary for that matter, who were spending Christmas abroad. America had been longing to go and see England at his parent's house, but he didn't want to seem too desperate, even though he was.

"Hey America what are you getting me for Christmas?" Italy asked over dinner that night, it was Christmas Eve tomorrow, and America still hadn't done any Christmas shopping. He knew everybody else had, and that they all knew America hadn't stepped out of the apartment in weeks, let alone gone into town. America felt bad about it, but for the last month or so all he'd had the energy to do was get out of bed, eat, cry, eat some more, stare into space and sleep again.

"Huh? Oh urm..." America thought for a second, even though he hadn't even heard the question, "...uhhh..."

Germany sighed, "How about we all go shopping tomorrow in town?" he suggested.

"Oh yeah sure, whatever." America muttered, resting his head on his hand on the table. The only person he was interested in getting a present for was England, but there was no guarantee he'd even see him this Christmas, or ever again in fact. Well okay maybe that was a little extreme, the Brit was only a train ride away...but England didn't want to see him. America knew that much.

America went to bed that night once again with England on his mind. He lay awake for hours just staring up at the ceiling; he was so confused, questions flickering about his mind. Why had he kissed England? Why had England kissed him? If England liked him than why didn't he come back to the apartments? If the Brit didn't like him in that way then why didn't he just tell America that? Instead of keeping him guessing?

He reached over to his bedside table for his mobile and looked at it sadly. England hadn't answered any of his calls in the past few weeks, but decided to try again anyway. It rang for several long moments and America was convinced he wouldn't answer, sighing deeply, about to hang up when he suddenly heard a voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"England!" America shot up in bed, clutching the phone to his ear.

"Urm no, actually it's Sealand."

"Oh..." America muttered softly, not being able to keep the disappointment out of his voice, "How come you're answering England's mobile?"

Sealand sighed, "Because England won't, it's been ringing for weeks...so I took it."

"Oh...well can I please talk to him dude?"

"Do you really think he wants to?"

America bit his lip, "...no, I guess not..." America said softly, running a hand across the back of his neck, "Can you just tell me why won't he talk to me? Or to anyone else?"

"I'm not sure, he just doesn't want to...he said he wants to stay here."

"You mean...permanently?" America whispered, biting his thumb anxiously.

Sealand paused for a long moment, "...I-I don't know...I mean I wanted England to come back, but now he has it's...it's just not the same..."

"In what way?"

"Well...when he did lived with us, about five years ago, it was great, he was such a good brother to me and I do love him but...well now he's all depressed and he won't even talk to me! I did want him back, but I want the old England back..." Sealand said miserably, curling up in bed. He looked up as he heard the Brit coming upstairs, "Sorry America, I have to go."

Sealand hung up, and America sat perfectly still just listening to the dial tone, eventually letting his phone slip from his fingers onto the floor. He closed his eyes, a single tear sliding down his cheek.

**~0~**

"Hey America can I have that?" Italy asked, pointing at a shop window displaying a remote control rocket. America glanced at it briefly but wasn't really concentrating.

"We'll see Italy." he muttered, glancing around at the other guys who were struggling not to bump into people.

The town was packed, it was Christmas Eve and there were crowds of people congregating in every corner doing their last minutes Christmas shopping. Snow fell heavily upon them, shops paraded along the all the streets and in every one there was a Christmas tree, sparkly decorations and brightly coloured lights. The residents of Hetalia were all wrapped up in gloves and scarves, shivering together, ankle deep in snow. America kept his distance from the others, leaning up against a frosted lamppost, gazing across at Santa's grotto where all the little children were lining up to meet Santa Claus.

France did a quick head count, looking around in confusion, "Where's Romano?" Just as he said this there came a loud cry of little screams of terror as Romano came running over to them, clinging onto a fake white beard. They all looked up and saw that the poor man playing Santa had had his beard ripped off and the little children who had been waiting to see him burst into tears at the sight.

Germany grabbed Romano's arm as he ran past, "Romano! That was a horrible thing to do!" he hissed angrily.

"What? That guy was tricking those kids." he said defensively, high fiving his brother.

"Those kids really wanted to see Santa Romano, und you ruined it for them! No more messing around or I'll give all your presents to Italy!" Germany growled, snatching the beard from him.

Italy giggled slightly, taking the beard from Germany and putting it on himself, "Look Germany! Now I'm Santa!"

Germany rolled his eyes in annoyance but couldn't help smirking slightly, "Alright enough of that, come on." he took Italy's hand, manoeuvring him through the crowds further into town.

America sighed, trailing after them, weaving his way in and out of the crowds. He glanced up as they passed a man with a camera and another man with a microphone, he was interviewing people on the street, asking children what they wanted for Christmas and who the parents they were buying presents for and various other things no body really cared about. It was being broadcast live on a huge television screen on a large, tall building, so everyone in the town could stop and watch the people being interviewed. As soon as Italy and Romano saw him they ran over to the interviewer, jumping up behind him and pulling faces at the camera before Germany grabbed them and yanked them away.

"Stop that!" he hissed, "We're here to get presents not to mess around! America for God's sake say something!"

But America wasn't listening, he was staring intently at a shop window they'd stopped at which had caught his eye, "You guys go ahead I'm gonna...go in here..." everyone raised their eyebrows at the jewellers the American was staring at but simply shrugged, containing to wander through town, leaving America alone.

America pushed his way past the crowds of people and stepped let himself into the small jewellery shop. Like every other shop it was cram packed with people and America carefully manoeuvred his way over to the display case in the window at the item of jewellery that had taken his fancy. A shop assistant soon noticed and went over to him.

"Hello Sir, interested in purchasing anything from here?" he asked, America looked up at him.

"Urm yeah...can I have that bracelet please?" he asked, pointing at the glass. The assistant nodded, getting out a set of keys to unlock the cabinet,

America pointed again to the one he wanted. It was a stunning silver bracelet chain with a heart shaped charm dangling from it; it was embedded with a diamond in the centre. The assistant took it to the counter and America followed, getting out his wallet.

"Would you like it gift wrapped?" he asked, getting out a small box and a piece of tissue paper.

"Urm sure." America muttered, glancing behind him to make sure none of the guys were watching.

"Is it for someone special?" he asked casually, wrapping it gently in the tissue paper.

"Yeah...sorta..." America said vaguely, opening his wallet.

The assistant placed it in the box and tied it up with a ribbon before taking America's credit card from him, "Thank you." he completed the transaction before handing over the bracelet, all wrapped up, "Here you are Sir."

"Thanks." America took the box and his credit card back before turning to leave. "Merry Christmas."

America pushed open the door and set off back down the icy street, looking for the guys. He spotted them over by a toy shop that Italy and Romano were pressed up against, looking longingly at through the windows. America jogged over to them, shoving the box into his coat pocket.

"America I want those!" Romano begged, pointing at a pair of roller blades in the window, America sighed as he remembered, they were supposed to be shopping. He'd been in town for at least half an hour and he hadn't bought the guys anything.

"Fine you can have those." America muttered, raising his hands in defeat.

Romano grinned, sticking his tongue out at his brother who pouted, "But you said I couldn't have the rocket!"

"I said you could maybe have the rocket Italy, there's a...difference..." America's last word was strung out as his eyes caught sight of someone. Someone walking down the street opposite them with a young boy by his side, this someone happened to have messy blond hair, big green eyes and the cutest fuzzy eyebrows. America stared, heart hammering nervously in his chest, "Uhh you guys go ahead okay? I'm gonna buy stuff now and I don't want you all to see what I'm getting...seriously I mean it, go!"

Germany raised an eyebrow suspiciously but Romano and Italy were grinning all over, ushering others away excitedly. When America was left alone and he turned back to look but the man was gone. Shoving a hand into his pocket to make sure the box wouldn't fall out America set off at a run in the direction he'd seen him walking. He pushed through the crowds, babbling a hurried apology as he nearly knocked people over, every few steps he stumbled on the ice but he kept going until he could see a blond head in the distance.

"England!" America called out, screeching to a halt before he went flying into the Brit, resting his hands on knees, panting heavily.

England stared at him in shock for a moment before finding the ability to speak, "Oh...hey America..." he muttered awkwardly, shuffling his shopping bags from one hand to the other.

"England...please...I'm sorry okay! I don't know what I did to make you leave but...I'm sorry. Please come back to Hetalia, we miss you...I miss you..." America choked out, standing up straight again, staring at the Brit pleadingly.

England bit his lip, slowly shaking his head, "I...America, I'm staying at home-"

"Hetalia is your home!" America insisted, moving closer to him, "...and we're your family! Please England..."

England gazed at him for a moment before he sighed softly, "America...I'm sorry but I...I just don't think I can come back."

America stared at him, his eyes brimming with tears, "Fine." he muttered softly, trying desperately not to show the Brit how much his words had hurt him. "I just...I wanted to give you this." he took the little square box out of his pocket and shoved it into England's hands, "Merry Christmas."

America turned around and left hurriedly, tears burning in his eyes. England watched him go; looking down at his hands in confusion as he slowly undid the ribbon, lifted the lid of the box and carefully unwrapped the tissue paper. England gasped softly at the sight of this beautiful silver bracelet with a diamond embedded heart charm. He bit his lip to stop himself from crying, "America..." he looked up but the American was no where in sight, he tried desperately to look for him but the crowds were far too vast to spot any one person.

"...and I'd just like to say hi to all my friends-" England glanced up at the huge screen that was broadcasting people on the streets, suddenly getting an idea. He ran in the direction of the interviewer, Sealand following behind. The Brit rudely pushed past a man who was about to answer the interviewer's question, the interviewer blinked, shaking his head slightly in surprise.

"Oh urm, hello Sir...did you have something you'd like to say?" he asked, holding the microphone underneath England's chin.

"Yes." England snatched the microphone out of the man's hand, "I have something to say..."

**~0~**

America continued to hurriedly weave his way in and out of all the crowds, desperately wiping his eyes as tears started to trickle down his face. He couldn't see where the road ended and the pavement began through the snow and tripped over on the edge of the pavement, falling to his knees in the snow. No one around him offered any help, America just sat there, letting his tears fall down his face and drip into the snow.

"Look! It's England!" Italy exclaimed excitedly from just a little way off from where the American was sat. America looked up at the sound of the Brit's name, glancing around but he couldn't see England anywhere.

"Yes...I have something to say..." England's voice echoed throughout the town. America's head shot up and he stared at the large screen that loomed over him, staring in shock at the Brit on screen, microphone in hand, about to speak.

"I made a huge mistake, the biggest mistake of my life. I didn't follow my heart when I should have and now I may have lost my chance. I thought I was confused when really I had never been so sure about anything else in my entire life!...and I hate myself for not realising it sooner. I just hope that I'm not too late, and that you'll forgive me for being such a fool...if you're watching this, America, I just want you to know that...I love you."

In a flash, the Brit shoved the microphone into the interviewers hand and disappeared from screen as he ran off. America slowly got to his feet, his mouth hanging open slightly in shock as he continued to stare up at the screen, his heart pummelling in his chest, "H-He loves me..."

"America..." the American spun around at the sound of his name, England was stood behind him, eyes damp and face flushed but with a sweet little smile on his face. They both stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, crowds of people still milling around them, the guys watching them from a distance, holding their breath, anticipating what they'd do next.

Then it happened. England broke into a run, almost crushing America with his embrace. America wrapped his arms tightly around England's waist, hugging him close, lifting him up off the ground. England broke down into tears, clutching the front of America's coat, apologising over and over for being such an idiot.

"England! England! Dude!..it's okay...it's okay man..." America said softly, almost laughing as he pulled back, brushing England's fringe out of his eyes. England gazed up at America, tears still streaming down his face as he swiftly leant in and kissed the American softly on the lips. America responded deeply, letting his tongue meet England's, tasting him. England moaned ever so softly, letting his hands slide through America's hair. They eventually broke for air, panting softly, staring adoringly into each others eyes.

"America...I love you..." England whispered, tracing his hand down America's cheek.

"I love you too..." America said softly, pulling England closer to him.

"Aww zat's so sweet." France muttered softly, smirking slightly, "...about time."

"Germany?" Italy asked, clinging onto his hand.

"Ja?"

"Is everything going to be okay now?"

Germany smiled, gently squeezing Italy's hand, "I think so Italy..." he said, looking up as England and America made their way over to them, hand in hand, "...I really think so."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay happy times~<strong>

**I'll do an epilogue, Christmas day :) and I think I'll do something with Germany and Italy just because I can't stand those two not being together XD**

**Reviews are love :)**


	11. Epilogue

**T****itle: Hetalia Apartments**

**Pairings: America/England, America/Unknown, Germany/Italy**

**America has already met his true love and is bound and promised to her, but she's a distant memory now and he just _can't _remember her name...will returning to Hetalia apartments help him remember? Will he find his dream girl and live happily ever after like he promised?**

**Or has this mystery girl got competition for America's heart...**

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas America." England murmured softly, glancing tiredly up at the man he was cuddled against. America slowly opened his eyes, smiling adoringly at his lover, tightening his arms around England's bare shoulders. England grinned, letting his hand rest against America's chest, teasingly trailing his fingers across his soft skin. America mumbled approvingly, lightly stroking up and down England's arm, his hand gently brushing against England's bracelet.<p>

"Thanks babe." America said softly, yawning slightly, rolling over onto his side to face the Brit, "You sleep well?"

England nodded, snuggling closer to the American, "Yeah, did you?"

"Sure did...come here you." he purred softly, pulling the Brit close by the waist, pressing their lips together in a deep kiss.

England smiled against his lips, kissing him back briefly before pulling away, "...I still can't believe you wouldn't let me buy you a present last night."

America smiled, stretching back in the Brit's bed, "I told you, I didn't want anything...besides, you _are_ my present."

England laughed, going slightly red, "You're making me sound like a prostitute."

"Aww England you're not a prostitute...I don't have to pay to sleep with you." he said, smirking slightly.

England glared at him, going red, "Shush you, or you won't get that privilege ever again."

"Like hell I won't." America said, laughing slightly as he rolled on top of the Brit, pressing his lips to the side of his neck.

England giggled slightly as America's hair tickled his neck, "Get off me you." he muttered, trying to push America off but he simply grabbed hold of the Brit's wrists, pinning him down, England squirmed underneath him, trying to roll out of the bed.

"You're not going anywhere..." America growled against England's neck, sliding his hands down to the Brit's waist.

"America..." England moaned softly, trying once more to free himself before giving up and letting America do what he pleased, "We've got to get up, it's Christmas! Everyone's going to be waiting for us downstairs..."

"I don't care..." America breathed against England's ear, hot breath cascading down his skin as he softly kissed along his neck and jaw line. "The guys can wait..."

"Oh no we can't." Germany's voice came from doorway, America groaned in annoyance, reluctantly climbing off his lover, yet still keeping his arms wrapped tightly around him.

"How long were you stood there Germany?" England asked, cringing in embarrassment.

"Long enough, now get up, Italy und Romano want to open their presents." Germany said, going to leave, "Oh und by the way." Germany muttered, turning back to face them, "Last night I could hear the two of you going at it like wild rabbits, would you mind keeping the volume down next time?"

England blushed deeply, hiding his face in America's chest as the American laughed, giving Germany a thumbs up sign as he left, rolling his eyes at the two of them. England reached down the side of the bed and grabbed his and America's boxers, tossing the American his before pulling on his own.

England clambered out of bed to get dressed, America stayed put, stretching tiredly in bed as he watched him, "You know..." America muttered softly, tugging on his boxers, "All this now means that you're all mine, and I am not gonna let you go back to your parent's house."

"I know." England smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to the American's forehead, "I wouldn't want to anyway."

Christmas Eve England, America and the guys had finished their Christmas shopping together before they made their way back to Hetalia. England could barely breathe for all the hugs and cuddles he got once he'd been reunited with his friends. When America finally had the chance he had taken the Brit upstairs, where they sat down and confessed everything, told each other how much they loved each other and wanted to be together. They'd come together in a kiss, which soon turned into something more heated ad passionate until they were both lying next to each other in England's bed, embracing tightly. They'd made love that night, America worried England wouldn't feel comfortable with it, and said he was perfectly happy to take things slow. But the Brit was having none of it, he told him they should have been together a long time ago, and he didn't want to wait any longer.

Once they were both dressed America took England's hand and they made their way downstairs to the living room where everyone was already sitting around the living room by the Christmas tree, waiting for them. Italy and Romano were sneakily trying to poke holes in the wrapping paper on their presents to see what they'd got, and Japan was bringing in a plate of freshly baked Christmas cookies for everyone.

"Hey guys." America said cheerily, jumping into an arm chair, pulling England onto his lap.

"Yay America and England are here so we can open presents now!" Italy announced excitedly, dragging the biggest present towards him, tearing at the colourful paper. Romano soon followed suit, as did Japan, but with much less violence.

Germany watched with amusement as Italy pulled the paper off his remote control rocket, screaming with delight as he tried desperately to rip open the box. Romano was doing the same with his roller blades, trying to pull them on as quickly as was physically possible.

"Hey calm down kids." America said, laughing slightly, wrapping his arms around the Brit's waist.

"America this is amazing grazie!" Italy beamed, waving the rocket around in the air, laughing happily.

"Oh wow, thank you England." Japan smiled, holding up the icing pen he'd received from the Brit, "I shall use it to decorate those cupcakes I've been making."

England smiled, gently pushing America away as he tried to nibble on his neck, "You're welcome, your food is always amazing Japan."

"Look at me!" Romano laughed, pushing past Italy as he stumbled and sped around the room in his roller blades, knocking into the coffee table.

America smirked slightly, leaning into the Brit, muttering softly into his ear, "How could you possibly have wanted to spend Christmas at home and miss all this?"

"I know...I don't know what I was thinking." England said softly, curling up on the American's lap.

"...how unexpected." France muttered, smirking slightly at the fourth bottle of wine he'd opened, "You do realise my Christmas presents never last more than a few days oui?"

"Germany..." Italy said softly after he'd finally calmed down, sidling up to the German on the sofa, a poorly wrapped, odd shaped parcel in his hands, "Merry Christmas."

Germany smiled softly, taking the present from the boy, "Thank you Italy." he carefully unwrapped it, taking extra care to peel off all the sellotape (and there was a lot of it) before folding open the paper to reveal a mismatched, wonky shaped green knitted scarf. Germany lifted it up, holding it out in front of him, his smile deepening.

Italy rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, "I know it's not perfect, Hungary was teaching me to knit but I didn't learn properly before she left, but I did the best I could."

Germany slowly shook his head, holding out his arms, "I love it Italy, thank you."

"Ve..." Italy smiled, climbing into the German's arms, holding him close for a few moments, much longer than a friendly hug should be. When they finally broke apart the Italian skipped happily back to the tree to resume opening presents, Germany wrapped the wonky scarf around his neck, sighing slightly, eyes shifting about uncomfortably.

America looked at him curiously, "Dude you okay?"

"Ja...I'm fine." Germany muttered, thumbs twiddling together anxiously.

"Did you forget to get Italy a present?" England whispered softly.

Germany shook his head, "It's not that, I just...I'm worried mein present to him might not be so readily accepted..."

America looked confused and was about to say something before Italy jumped up, grabbing Germany's arm, "Germany I want to play with my rocket! Will you help me put the batteries in it?"

"Ja sure." Germany said softly, taking Italy into the kitchen to find some batteries and a screwdriver.

Italy jumped up onto the table, swinging his legs happily, "Do you really like the scarf Germany?"

Germany nodded, pulling out a screwdriver from the kitchen draw, "Ja, it means a lot to me Italy..."

Italy tilted his head to the side, "Really?"

Germany nodded, looking over at the Italian, going slightly red, "Ja...it means a lot to me because you made it for me."

Italy beamed, giggling slightly, "Grazie Germany!"

Germany smirked slightly, placing the screwdriver down by the rocket, "Do you urm...want your gift now?"

"Sì!" Italy beamed, holding out his hands expectantly.

Germany smiled slightly, still looking slightly anxious as he delved into his pocket for a small leather box, "Well it's...really a present for both of us..."

"Ve?" Italy looked at him curiously, taking the box from him, gently creaking it open, staring at what was inside, "Germany..." he gazed up at the German, mouth hanging open slightly in shock.

Germany ran his hand across the back of his head, avoiding the Italian's eyes, "Ja...I just...Italy I know that we're, you know...promised to each other...but sometimes I look at you und think that you don't believe me, or you worry that I won't keep that promise...I thought you might need more than words, so I got these for us to wear..." he said softly, taking out one of the gold bands, gently sliding it onto Italy's left hand.

Italy bit his lip, eyes welling up slightly as he did the same to the German with the other ring, "Germany..."

Germany smiled softly, gently kissing the back of his hand, "If we wear these, it'll show to everyone exactly how we feel about each other."

"You mean...you don't want to keep it a secret anymore?"

Germany smirked slightly, "Italy everyone pretty much already knows...but at least this way it's official that we're together...even if not physically."

"Until my eighteenth birthday." Italy said, slipping his arms around the German's neck.

"Ja..." Germany murmured, eyes dragging themselves away from the Italian's to gaze at his soft lips, heart hammering nervously in his chest, Germany took a deep breath, muttered softly, "May God forgive me for this..." before leaning down and catching the Italian's lips with his own, letting his eyes flutter closed as he got his first taste of absolute heaven. Italy moaned softly against the German's lips, shivering slightly as Germany's strong arms wound their way around his waist, hitching him up onto his chest. Germany purred softly against Italy's lips, clutching at the back of his shirt, softly suckling on the Italian's bottom lip.

"Whoa dude..."

Germany sighed, pulling away softly; glancing over his shoulder at America and England, one eyebrow raised, "Oh like this is some big surprise..." he muttered rolling his eyes, helping Italy down from the table.

Italy beamed, leaning into the German's chest, "Germany...can we do that again?"

Germany blushed slightly, running his fingers through the Italian's hair, "Ask me again in four years Italy..." he said softly, tugging him back into the living room, remote control rocket forgotten.

England smirked slightly, shaking his head, "Honestly, those two are ridiculous."

"You know about them as well?"

"America, you'd have to be a dimwit not to know about Germany and Italy." he said, shaking his head, leaning back against the table.

America smiled, slipping his arms around the Brit's waist, pressing his body into his, "You calling me a dimwit?"

"I might be..." England muttered, raising an eyebrow, "What's it to you?"

"Well maybe I don't like being called names..."

"You weren't complaining last night." England said with a smirk, pressing the tip of America's nose.

America laughed slightly, pressing his lips to the Brit's, "That's my new all time favourite thing that you say."

England pouted slightly, "How about...I love you?"

America smiled, pressing his lips to the Brit's forehead, "...that too."

"Merry Christmas America."

"Merry Christmas England."

**~4 years later~**

"Happy birthday to Italy and Romano...happy birthday to you!" everyone sang, stringing out the last notes before the Italian brothers leaned forward at the table, blowing at the candles on their eighteenth birthday cake until each little flame was extinguished.

England smiled, applauding with everyone else, "What do you boys want to do now? We could go down to a pub and get you your first legal drink." Romano seemed keen, but Italy wasn't listening. The whole day had been leading up to this moment, from the second he woke up as a legal adult to the last moment when he blew out those candles...symbolising the end of his childhood, the end of waiting.

The second Austria took the cake away from the table to cut in the kitchen the Italian was up on his feet. He leapt onto the table, racing across it to the other end where Germany was sat opposite him, throwing himself into the German's chest, toppling him down to the floor with a crash. Germany gasped out, staring up at the Italian, laughing slightly, "Wow urm...hallo Italy."

Italy beamed, "I've been waiting for this for so long..." he growled, pressing his lips hard against the German's, kissing him deeply, eyes rolling back in his head at the absolute bliss. It was even better than he remembered from all those years ago. Germany blushed heavily, aware of everyone watching them as he and Italy embraced and kissed on the floor of the dining room.

"...or you could do that." England muttered awkwardly, looking away, America laughing beside him.

"Well urm..." Germany muttered, smirking slightly as the Italian finally pulled away, "I...I was going to ask you on a date but this works too..."

Italy grinned getting to his feet, tugging the German up from the floor, "Dates come later...I want you to come now if you know what I mean."

Germany stared at him, going bright red, France snorted slightly, shaking his head. If Romano hadn't been so preoccupied trying to get his own boyfriend to stop feeding him cake, a young man he'd met when he started college called Spain, he would have protested the German lifting his little brother into his arms and carrying him upstairs to his bedroom.

"How sweet." Hungary said, smiling softly, helping herself to some cake, "I guess the party will be postponed until further noticed then."

"Oui, four years of built up sexual tension will take a while to deal with." France said, smirking slightly.

"Four years of what?" Romano looked up, eyes widening, he'd always joked about Italy crushing on the German, but in actuality was completely oblivious to their love, even the rings that they still wore hadn't given it away.

"I still reckon we're the best couple around here." America muttered softly, pressing a kiss to England's neck.

England smiled, ruffling the American's blond hair, "Oh yeah? Where's my ring then?"

"England don't be such a girl." America teased, "Besides, I promised I'd marry someone else remember?"

"Oh yes ha ha." England drawled, rolling his eyes, "When's that wedding?"

America smirked, "You're not invited."

England laughed, shoving him playfully, "Arse."

America grinned, pulling the Brit close, "Love you."

England shook his head fondly, softly pecking his lips, "Love you too...jerk."

**~The End~**

* * *

><p><strong>Finished :) Hope you all enjoyed the story<strong>

Reviews are love :)


End file.
